Rodanthe
by setsuna sena
Summary: Sebuah nama yang selalu terngiang di telinga para pengembara, yang selalu menjadikan tujuan mereka dengan keinginan dan permohonan yang berbeda-beda, yang menggambarkan sebuah tempat yang dengan kata-kata pun tidak akan bisa mengucapkannya, yang berada di antara persimpangan hidup dan mati, harapan dan angan-angan, kenyataan dan mimpi.


**Rodanthe**

Sebuah nama yang selalu terngiang di telinga para pengembara.

Sebuah nama yang selalu menjadikan tujuan mereka dengan keinginan dan permohonan yang berbeda-beda.

Sebuah nama yang menggambarkan sebuah tempat yang dengan kata-kata pun tidak akan bisa mengucapkannya.

Sebuah nama yang berada di antara persimpangan hidup dan mati. Harapan dan angan-angan. Kenyataan dan mimpi.

Rodanthe . . . sebutan bagi para jiwa pengembara yang menginginkan kehadirannya.

**Rodanthe**

A D-Gray Man Fanfiction

Disclaimer by Hoshino Katsura

Written by Setsuna Sena

Dengan langkah berat Kanda Yuu dan Bookman Lavi melangkah menyusuri jalanan kota London yang ramai sore itu. Pekerjaan mereka yang menumpuk dan masih belum diselesaikan sepenuhnya membuat mereka hampir saja menyerah. Hal ini membuat Lavi hampir bunuh diri kalau saja Kanda tidak datang dan menawarkannya makan malam. Dengan segera, Lavi mengurungkan niatnya untuk terbang seperti burung malam ini dari lantai 25 gedung perkantorannya.

"Thanks, Yuu. Kau menyelamatkanku," ucap Lavi penuh terima kasih. Dia memberi Kanda senyuman yang membuatnya terlihat menjijikkan bagi Kanda untuk melihatnya.

"Che," hanya itu balasan Kanda. Dia memalingkan wajahnya saat melihat Lavi yang seperti orang tidak waras berjalan disampingnya itu.

Mereka terus berjalan menyusuri jalanan London yang ramai hingga kemudian mereka membelok ke sebuah jalan yang lebih kecil. Jalanan itu tidak seramai jalan raya tadi. Mereka berjalan terus hingga sampai ke depan sebuah restoran kecil. Kanda dan Lavi masuk kedalamnya. Suasana restoran itu cukup menyejukkan. Angin dari luar terasa masuk ke dalam dari jendela-jendela besar yang masih dibuka. Kanda dan Lavi menuju ke counter dan memesan makanan. Mereka kemudian keluar dari restoran dan memilih duduk di tempat duduk restoran yang beberapa di antaranya diletakkan di luar.

"Mmm . . . enak sekali di sini. Sejuk dan udaranya tidak kotor," komentar Lavi. Dia setengah merebahkan diri duduk di kursi yang hampir mirip kursi pantai itu. Tua tapi kuat sehingga dengan gerakan Lavi yang sering tiba-tiba itu, tidak akan membuat kursi itu patah.

"Kau pintar memilih, Yuu," sambung Lavi.

"Terima kasih," balas Kanda dingin.

Hening. Dalam artian, Kanda tidak berbicara dan Lavi hanya menikmati duduk ditempatnya sambil sesekali melihat ke sekeliling dan menggoda beberapa orang lewat yang dianggapnya menarik.

Pesanan mereka datang beberapa menit kemudian. Kanda dan Lavi menyantap hidangan makan malam itu dengan nikmat.

"Wah . . . kenyang sekali," ucap Lavi sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang terlihat buncit akibat makanannya.

"Tentu saja kau kenyang, baka usagi. Makan sudah tambah dua kali," ujar Kanda kesal. Dia pasti akan membayar makanannya lebih banyak daripada seharusnya. Che, sangat tidak efisien, batin Kanda kesal.

"Hahahaha . . . " Lavi tertawa, "Oh, ayolah, Yuu chan, tidak baik kalau menggerutu seperti itu. cepat tua," ucap Lavi masih dengan tertawa.

"Che. Jangan panggil aku begitu," Kanda mendecak kesal.

Lavi hanya senyum-senyum saja. Sudah biasa. Dia dan Kanda sudah kenal sejak mereka beumur lima tahun. Satu sekolah, satu perusahaan. Yah, apalagi yang harus kau takutkan dengan kelakukan Kanda yang sangat minim moral itu. Hampir setiap hari marah-marah, menggerutu, kesal, dan banyak mengumpat kalau ada yang membuatnya kesal. Tipikal Kanda, begitu batin Lavi. Lavi tidak keberatan dengan itu semua karena dia sudah menganggapnya sebagai sahabat baik walaupun dia masih saja sering mendapat dampratan dan makian serta tatapan membunuh dari Kanda. Damn, his samurai way, batin Lavi setiap kali dia melihat Kanda mengeras kepalanya dalam hari-hari kerjanya. Tapi, Lavi senang dengan semua itu karena itu membuatnya dekat dengan Kanda meskipun hanya sebagai sahabat baiknya yang sering menderita. Yah, lumayan, aku tidak dibunuh dan dibuang di Sungai Thames, batin Lavi setiap kali dia membuat Kanda kesal.

"Baka usagi, kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang bodoh begitu? Ada yang lucu?" tanya Kanda curiga.

"Tidak ada. Hanya berpikir saja, kau ini akan tampan sekali kalau kelakuanmu itu sedikit membaik," jawab Lavi dengan senyum yang membuat Kanda ingin membunuhnya sekarang juga.

"Che, baka usagi! Mau kubunuh sekarang juga, hah?" ujar Kanda dengan nada tinggi. Dia hampir saja mengangkat meja didepannya dan melemparkannya ke arah Lavi.

"Ampun, Yuu . . . ampun. Tidak lagi deh," Lavi berpose dengan mengatupkan kedua tangannya untuk memohon ampun. Wajahnya mirip kelinci yang tahu dirinya mau disembelih penjagal yang kejam.

Kanda memalingkan wajahnya dan terdengar mengumpat. Lavi tersenyum lagi dengan menutup mukanya dengan tangan. Hatinya benar-benar berdebar tadi. Hampir copot dari tempatnya. Kalau Kanda benar-benar melemparkan kursi kepadanya, akan sangat buruk jadinya. Dia akan dijadikan korban yang harus menderita karena membayar ganti rugi meja dan biaya rumah sakit akibat kebengisan sahabat baiknya sendiri. Lavi ngeri memikirkan ini dan senyumnya berubah menjadi perasaan horror. Salahkan dirinya sendiri karena bersahabat dengan raja iblis.

Malam merambat di kota London. Kanda dan Lavi keluar dari restoran itu setelah Kanda membayar biaya makanan mereka berdua yang ternyata tidak habis terlalu banyak. Mereka kemudian berjalan lagi menyusuri jalanan kecil itu hingga sampai di jalan besar yang ramai. Kanda dan Lavi berjalan beriringan sambil sesekali mengobrol. Kanda bukan teman ngobrol yang menyenangkan, menurut Lavi. Meskipun demikian, Lavi masih bisa saja mengobrol dengannya.

"Kanda, kenapa kau tidak membawa mobil tadi?" tanya Lavi sambil mengemut permen yang ditemukannya tak bertuan di sebuah meja di restoran tadi.

"Baka usagi, bukankah mobilku tadi kau bawa untuk diservice, hah?" Kanda balik bertanya dengan tidak sabar.

Lavi mengerutkan alisnya.

"Ah ya . . . aku lupa," kata Lavi sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sial, aku lupa, batin Lavi kesal sendiri.

"Dan karena kau tidak mengambilnya dan malah berusaha untuk berbuat konyol, kita jalan kaki sekarang!" gerutu Kanda dengan kesal.

"Maaf, Yuu. Namanya juga lupa. Besok pagi-pagi sekali akan kuambil. Janji," kata Lavi sambil membuat tanda 'V' dengan jarinya.

"Che."

Lavi tersenyum lagi. Akan hening sekarang, batin Lavi. Dan tentu saja dia benar. Mereka berjalan beriringan seakan dua orang yang tidak saling mengenal. Lavi melirik Kanda yang berjalan disampingnya. Berusaha untuk tidak ketahuan atau dia akan mendapat aura tidak menyenangkan dari Kanda. Lavi mulai meneliti Kanda. Kalau dilihat dari samping, Kanda memang memiliki figur yang sempurna. Simetris, begitu pikir Lavi. Wajahnya tidak terlihat bengis seperti saat kau sedang melihatnya dari depan. Hidungnya mancung dan dia terlihat agung dengan garis mukanya yang keras serta menarik. Lavi tersenyum sedikit. Dia tahu temannya ini banyak disukai oleh para kaum hawa maupun adam setiap kali melihat penampilannya. Tapi setelah mereka tahu sifat aslinya, selalu saja semua berubah horror. Sungguh mengerikan. Lavi berpikir, ya, berpikir, apakah mungkin ada seseorang yang begitu saja dengan mudah masuk ke dalam sesuatu yang selama ini terdapat didalamnya. Istilahnya, "membuka hati". Lavi tersenyum geli memikirkan hal ini. Kalau Kanda tahu istilah "membuka hati" yang dimaksud Lavi, dia pasti akan mengamuk dan benar-benar akan membunuh Lavi sekali tebas dengan Mugen kebanggaannya itu. Lavi sekali lagi merasakan horror pada dirinya. Akhirnya dia memilih untuk memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan yang akan membuat Kanda menjadi "nicer person". Kemungkinan yang hampir nol tetapi masih mungkin, batin Lavi menyamankan pemikirannya sendiri.

Mereka tiba di gedung apartemen mereka. Satu apartemen tetapi beda lantai. Kanda dan Lavi memasuki lift. Kanda memencet tombol lift. Lift pun naik membawa mereka ke lantai apartemen mereka. Pintu lift terbuka di lantai sepuluh. Lavi keluar dari sana setelah mengucapkan selamat malam kepada Kanda yang membalas dengan ucapan selamat malam juga dengan nada yang berbeda. Lift naik lagi ke lantai lima belas. Kanda keluar dari lift menuju ke apartemennya.

Kanda membuka pintu apartemennya dan masuk ke dalam. Dia melepas sepatunya dan meletakkannya di rak dekat pintu. Rak dekat pintu merupakan ciri khas Jepang dan Kanda membawa ciri khas negara asalnya itu ke negeri barat.

Kanda masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan kemudian mandi. Dia sangat menikmati acara mandinya setiap malam. Sendirian dengan air dari shower yang membuatnya tenang. Hampir seperti meditasi bagi Kanda saat acara mandinya berlangsung. Dia betah berlama-lama di bawah shower. Seperti saat dia meditasi di ruang pedangnya. Saat seperti ini merupakan saat yang dinanti-nantikan Kanda setiap hari. Kanda bisa dengan tenang berada di dalam kamar mandi. Tidak ada yang mengganggu. Tidak ada keributan seperti saat di kantor. Tidak ada kebisingan kendaraan yang memenuhi kota London. Tidak ada gangguan dari baka usagi yang selalu berisik. Sungguh khidmat sekali.

Kanda selesai membersihkan dirinya setelah sekitar dua jam berada di kamar mandi. Dia merasa segar. Dia keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan handuk yang dipakainya setengah pinggangnya. Tubuhnya yang tegap dan sexy itu terlihat sangat menggairahkan kalau saja ada yang melihatnya. Tapi tidak. Kanda sendirian di kamarnya. Tidak ada orang yang bersamanya. Apartemen itu sunyi, bahkan tetap sunyi meskipun sudah ada pemiliknya. Kanda adalah tipikal lelaki pendiam. Sedikit bicara dan banyak bekerja. Semacam prajurit kesepian di negeri antah berantah. Lavi senang sekali dengan pemikiran ini.

Kanda keluar dari kamarnya menuju ke dapur. Kanda menyeduh teh dan membawanya ke ruang tamu. Dia mendudukkan diri di atas sebuah sofa hitam yang nyaman. Disesapnya teh yang dibawanya sambil menutup mata. Menikmati setiap sesapan teh di mulutnya. Kanda merasa tenang. Namun, ketenangan itu diusik dengan ketukan di pintunya yang terdengar sangat tidak sabaran. Ketukan itu membuat Kanda mendecak kesal. Dia berdiri, masih dengan memakai handuk setengah pinggang dan membawa katananya. Dia bersumpah akan membunuh siapa saja yang datang mengganggu ritual tenangnya.

Dengan langkah tergesa dan emosi marah yang meluap, Kanda menuju ke arah dan membukanya. Saat pintu itu terbuka, yang dilihat Kanda hanyalah seperti badai yang melewatinya. Seseorang menubruknya dan membuat Kanda terjatuh dengan posisi telentang. Pintu tertutup di akibat tarikan Kanda tadi.

Kanda berdiri tidak sabar dan marah. Hampir saja dia mengumpat dan menebaskan pedangnya kepada apa saja yang telah menubrukknya tadi. Tapi, itu hampir saja karena dia diinterupsi oleh sebuah suara yang seakan ketakutan.

"To . . . long . . . ijin . . . kan aku . . . di sini," suara itu terbata-bata. Kanda melihat ke bawah ke arah asal suara itu.

Kanda masih diliputi emosi, tetapi setelah melihat si pengganggu yang tengah malam begini berani masuk mengganggu ritualnya, emosinya sedikit mencair. Kanda melihat, masih dengan death glare andalannya, seorang pemuda bertubuh ramping dengan bola mata silver sedang melihatnya dengan memohon. Pakaiannya, ya pakaiannya, membuat Kanda merasakan sesuatu yang tidak pantas (kalau saja Kanda sadar bahwa dia sendiri masih memakai handuk). Pemuda itu hanya memakai kemeja yang kebesaran di tubuhnya. Kemeja berwarna putih dan agaknya sedikit basah sehingga memperlihatkan bahwa si pemuda itu tidak memakai apa pun di baliknya. Selain itu, ada hal yang terlihat tidak sepenuhnya tertutup saat Kanda melihatnya. Kanda mengerutkan alisnya.

"Berdiri," perintah Kanda setelah selesai mengamati tamu tak diundang itu.

Si pemuda menurut. Dia berdiri dengan canggung di hadapan Kanda. Agak gemetar Kanda melihat si pemuda. Si pemuda menunduk. Kanda mendekati si pemuda. Si pemuda masih menunduk. Tubuhnya masih gemetar. Kanda berdiri beberapa centi dari si pemuda.

"Angkat kepalamu," perintah Kanda.

Si pemuda masih gemetar dan menundukkan kepala. Kanda menunggu.

Hening.

Si pemuda mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Kanda. Bola mata silver menatap obsidian kelam milik Kanda dengan ketakutan.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Kanda tegas.

Tidak ada jawaban. Pemuda itu terlalu takut untuk menjawab.

"Jawab!" perintah Kanda.

"Wal . . . Walker . . . Allen Wal . . . ker," jawab si pemuda yang masih ketakutan.

"Moyashi," ucap Kanda menatap pemuda didepannya.

"Ap . . . Apa?" si pemuda bingung dengan ucapan Kanda.

Kanda menyeringai, "Moyashi."

Si pemuda masih menatapnya dengan bingung (ketakutan juga). Kemudian, dia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan kemudian berkata dengan wajah campuran bingung dan marah (ketakutannya hilang entah kemana), "Baka Hito."

"Che."

Hening lagi. Si pemuda masih menatap Kanda. Sekarang, ketakutannya kembali.

"Maumu apa datang malam-malam begini dan menggangguku?" tanya kanda dengan nada marah.

"Aku . . . aku hanya ingin . . . kau ijinkan aku tinggal . . . tinggal . . . di sini. Malam ini saja," jawab si pemuda masih ketakutan.

"Apa kau pikir aku akan mengijinkan, hah?" bentak Kanda.

Allen Walker diam sebentar kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak pergi saja, moyashi?" bentak Kanda lagi.

"Namaku Allen Walker, baka hito," jawab si pemuda dengan marah. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba rasa takut Allen hilang begitu mendengar Kanda memanggilnya Moyashi. Allen tahu arti moyashi. Dan dia tidak terlalu seperti moyashi menurutnya.

Kanda menyeringai lagi, "Kau berani memanggilku baka, mo-ya-shi?" ujar Kanda dengan nada berbahaya. Kanda menggangkat dagu Allen dan mendekatkan wajah Allen ke wajahnya sendiri.

Allen menatap Kanda dengan ketakutan (lagi). Kanda menatap sepasang bola mata silver itu dengan marah. Allen gemetar lagi.

"Aku . . . aku bisa . . . membayarnya . . . tapi . . . tapi tidak dengan uang," kata Allen ketakutan. Dia bingung harus bagaimana. Dia datang ke tempat yang lebih buruk dari sebelumnya. Tidak membayar dengan uang adalah jawaban yang bisa diberikan Allen saat ini.

"Lalu . . . akan kau bayar dengan apa?" tanya Kanda dengan pelan namun terdengar berbahaya.

Dengan apa? Allen belum berpikir sampai ke situ. Dia tidak punya uang. Uangnya entah berada dimana. Apalagi yang bisa ditawarkan? Allen berpikir. Tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari pikrannya. Hanya satu yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang. Dia bertaruh. Dia tidak peduli apakah si pemilik rumah akan suka atau tidak. Tapi, hanya itu satu-satunya cara yang ada dipikirannya sekarang.

Tangan Allen bergerak perlahan menuju ke atas. Menuju ke leher Kanda dan merangkulnya. Kanda terkejut, tapi tidak berusaha untuk mundur. Allen memajukan tubuhnya hingga sekarang tubuhnya yang terbalut kemeja kebesaran yang agak basah itu menempel di tubuh Kanda yang hanya terbalut handuk sepinggang. Allen menatap Kanda dan tersenyum. Senyum menggoda, namun tidak membuat Kanda membalas senyumnya. Dengan mata setengah tertutup, Allen mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Kanda dan menciumnya. Kanda tidak merespon dan hanya membiarkan Allen melakukan ciumannya itu. Allen menggerakkan lidahnya di bibir Kanda. Menjilatnya seperti memohon agar Kanda membalas ciumannya. Tapi tidak. Allen mencium Kanda dan bukan sebaliknya. Allen tidak peduli itu. Dia terus saja menciumi Kanda beberapa lama. Allen merasa panas. Bagian bawahnya yang semakin maju membuatnya bergesekan dengan sesuatu yang merupakan milik si orang Jepang.

Allen menghentikan ciumannya. Dia terengah-engah sendiri. Dia tersenyum kepada Kanda. Kemudian, dia menciumi leher Kanda dan garis perpotongan lehernya. Tidak memberikan kissmark dan hanya menciuminya saja. Makin ke bawah, Allen melepaskan rangkulan di leher Kanda dan menyusuri bagian belakang Kanda sambil menciumi tubuh bagian depan Kanda. Kanda masih tidak bergeming. Allen sekarang berjongkok. Tangan Allen dengan perlahan menyusuri bagian atas batas handuk dan gerakan perlahan juga, Allen melepas handuk yang dipakai Kanda dan memperlihatkan apa yang tertutupi selama ini. Handuk itu jatuh ke lantai. Allen mendongak, tersenyum menatap Kanda yang menatapnya dengan stoic. Allen menunduk lagi. Dia menatap milik Kanda didepannya. Milik Kanda sepertinya sedikit terpengaruh dengan apa yang dilakukan Allen tadi. Terlihat agak menegang. Tangan Allen kemudian memegang milik Kanda itu dan kemudian memasukkannya kemulutnya. Namun, sebelum Allen memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya, Allen merasakan pegangan kerah bajunya dicengkeram oleh seseorang. Allen terangkat dan berjinjit akibat cengkeraman Kanda yang kuat.

"Pelacur," desis Kanda.

"Kalau itu yang mau kau katakan," balas Allen. Rasa takutnya telah hilang sama sekali sekarang.

"Apa kau mau mengatakan yang sebaliknya setelah apa yang kau perbuat, hah?" bentak Kanda dengan suara rendah yang berbahaya.

"Asal kau mengijinkan aku di sini malam ini saja, aku akan menjadi apa pun yang kau inginkan," ujar Allen dengan nada setengah memohon.

Kanda melepaskan cengkeramannya. Wajah Kanda mendekat ke wajah Allen dan dia berbisik ditelinganya, "Dasar menjijikkan."

Allen menutup matanya mendengar kata-kata itu. "Aku akan menjadi menjijikkan asal kau menerimaku di sini malam ini," ucap Allen dengan nada sedih yang tiba-tiba.

Kanda diam menatap tamu tak diundangnya itu tanpa ekspresi. Allen balas menatapnya. Beberapa menit mereka hanya bertatapan seperti, kemudian Allen berjongkok dan mengambil handuk Kanda di atas lantai. Dia mendekati Kanda dan memakaikan handuknya lagi seperti tadi. Tatapan matanya masih menatap Kanda. Kemudian, Allen dengan perlahan kembali merangkul Kanda dan menciumnya. Hanya sebentar dan terasa hangat yang aneh bagi Kanda.

"Che, dasar pelacur," desis Kanda masih menatap Allen dengan ekspresi yang sulit dikatakan.

Allen hanya tersenyum. Senyumnya menyiratkan kesedihan yang entah bagaimana sulit diartikan saat Kanda melihatnya.

"Tolong ijinkan aku tinggal di sini malam ini," kata Allen lagi dengan nada memohon dengan sangat.

"Terserah," kata Kanda. Dia berbalik menuju ke kamarnya meninggalkan Allen sendirian di ruang tamu. Allen tersenyum senang. Dia melihat ke sekeliling ruangan itu. Semuanya sangat rapi dan teratur. Terasa gaya khas Jepang di sana dengan arsitektur modern. Tidak banyak barang dan minimalis serta menyejukkan. Mungkin karena adanya pohon plam yang ditanam di pot di dekat pintu menuju ke balkon, pikir Allen. Allen berjalan menuju ke pintu balkon dan membukanya. Angin dingin malam kota London menyambutnya saat dia melangkah keluar. Allen meletakkan tangannya ke pagar pembatar yang tebruat dari besi. Dingin dirasakan Allen tapi tak dipedulikannya. Tubuhnya gemetar karena kedinginan, tapi sekali lagi Allen tidak mempedulikannya. Dia memandang kota London di malam hari. Indah sekali, batin Allen. Allen menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan yang dilipat di pagar pembatas. Dia merasa mengantuk. Hampir saja dia memejamkan mata saat sebuah panggilan dari dalam rumah terdengar olehnya.

"Moyashi! Ke sini!" teriak sang pemilik apartemen dari dalam.

Allen membalikkan tubuhnya, "Ya! Sebentar!"

Kanda sudah berpakaian serta menguncir rambut panjangnya dan sekarang menatap tidak percaya dengan pemandangan didepannya. Sebuah pemandangan yang akan membuat semua orang terpesona akan keindahannya. Di sana, di balkon apartemen Kanda, Allen sedang berdiri dengan hanya memakai kemeja kebesaran yang transparan yang hampir memperlihatkan seluruh bagian tubuhnya, bahkan bagian terlarangnya. Tangan kanannya yang terlihat seperti habis terbakar namun memberikan kesan eksotis bagi Kanda, sedang menyisir rambut peraknya. Tangan kanannya memegang pagar pembatas besi balkon milik apartemen Kanda. Angin malam yang dingin menarikan bagain-bagian tubuh Allen yang bisa ditarikan, bahkan kemejanya juga. Mata silvernya bersinar terang. Tidak nampak lagi kesedihan dimatanya, hanya sebuah ungkapan terima kasih yang dapat dibaca Kanda di sana. Allen yang tersenyum saat itu seakan memberikan gambaran sempurna sesosok bidadari yang turun dari langit. Sosoknya yang terbingkai pemandangan nyala-nyala lampu yang bagaikan permata yang bersinar dibelakangnya membuat Allen menyerupai sosok mistis yang bukan dari dunia nyata.

Kanda hampir saja menerjang Allen untuk memeluknya. Menjadikan lukisan indah itu sebagai miliknya. Namun, pikirannya terlalu rasional. Dia hanya memandang Allen dengan menahan semua emosi dari dalam dirinya. Begitu sempurna, batin Kanda tercengang. Tangan Kanda mengepal menahan semua emosi yang hampr meluap hanya dengan memandang semi-lukisan Allen. Dia tidak mampu lagi. Kanda memalingkan wajahnya dan berpura-pura melakukan sesuatu.

Allen melepaskan pegangannya dan berjalan seperti peri yang sedang terbang menuju ke dalam apartemen Kanda. Setelah menutup pintu balkon, Allen mendekati Kanda yang terlihat sedang merapikan sofa dengan selimut dan bantal.

"Kau bersihkan dirimu itu. Aku tidak mau terkena kotoran olehmu," kata Kanda dengan nada perintah.

"Baiklah," jawab Allen pelan.

"Kamar mandi tamu di ujung lorong sebelah sana," Kanda menunjuk ke ujung lorong di sebelah kanannya."

"Ini baju ganti!," kata Kanda lagi sambil melemparkan tumpukan baju ke tangan Allen.

Allen mengerutkan alisnya.

"Itu baju lamaku yang sudah tidak muat dan jangan berpikir macam-macam," bentak Kanda.

Allen pergi menuju ke kamar mandi. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya setelah beberapa langkah untuk melihat Kanda yang masih merapikan sofanya. Rasanya dia tadi melihat ke arahku, batin Allen. Allen mengangkat bahu dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

Dan memang benar, Kanda memang melihatnya sewaktu Allen berjalan. Namun, saat Allen berbalik, Kanda sudah menundukkan wajahnya lagi. Bisa gila aku, batin Kanda kesal. Hampir saja dia mengambil sebuah bantal sofa dan melemparkannya saking kesalnya.

Kanda selesai merapikan sofa untuk tempat tidur Allen. Dia kemudian menuju ke dapur dan membuat sandwich. Yah, apalagi yang bisa dibuatnya sekarang. Dia tinggal sendiri. Jomblo. Makanan lebih dipilihnya di restoran-restoran atau makanan siap saji, lainnya, urusan belakangan.

Allen selesai mandi. Dia merasa segar sekarang. Baju yang diberikan Kanda sangat pas untuknya. Bahkan dia memakai celana dalam yang sepertinya baru dibeli Kanda tetapi tidak sesuai dengan ukuran Kanda dan memberinya kepadanya. Allen berjalan sambil membawa kemeja yang dipakainya tadi menuju ke dapur. Allen mendengar suara dari sana dan yakin itu si pemilik rumah.

"Mmm . . . maaf . . . aku ingin mencuci bajuku. Dimana?" tanya Allen malu-malu. Dia berdiri di ambang pintu masuk dapur.

Kanda yang sedang mencuci tangannya menyelesaikannya acara cuci tangannya sebelum berbalik. Setelah selesai, Kanda berbalik dan melihat Allen. Di ambang pintu itu, Allen terlihat segar dengan kaos lengan panjang biru muda dan celana jeans hitam kusamnya. Terlihat sangat cocok untuk Allen dan juga sangat _adorable_ melihat Allen seperti itu. Wajahnya benar-benar sangat menarik dan manis.

Allen yang dipandangi seperti itu hanya bisa menunduk. Dia merasa malu. Tangannya yang terlipat yang membawa kemejanya tadi bergerak-gerak gugup.

"Letakkan di keranjang! Besok saja," jawab Kanda tegas.

Allen menurut. Diletakkannya kemeja itu di keranjang pakaian kotor di dekat kamar mandi dan kemudian dia kembali ke dapur.

"Sekarang makan," perintah Kanda.

Allen menatap Kanda bingung.

"Kau sudah kuijinkan tinggal di sini. Aku tahu kau kelaparan melihat keadaanmu sekarang," kata Kanda sambil mengamati Allen, "Aku tidak suka kau berisik karena tidak bisa tidur gara-gara kelaparan. Aku capek, tahu," lanjut Kanda kesal.

Allen duduk di kursi makan. Diambilnya sebuah sandwich dari piring yang diletakkan di atas meja oleh Kanda. Ragu-ragu dia menggigit pada awalnya, namun kemudian dia dengan lahap menghabiskan lima sandwich yang tersedia. Kanda hanya menatapnya.

"Kau tidur di sofa. Kau tahu dimana dan jangan berisik," perintah Kanda.

Allen beranjak dari tempat duduknya diikuti Kanda. Kanda menatap pemuda yang berjalan didepannya itu dengan awas. Sial, pikirnya.

Allen menuju ke sofa. Kanda berdiri agak jauh dari sofa. Pikirannya rasional tapi hatinya entah bagaimana terasa terombang-ambing. Untung saja pikiran Kanda menang. Allen bersiap-siap untuk tidur.

"Selamat malam . . . err . . ." Allen tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kanda Yuu," kata Kanda memberitahu.

Allen memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap Kanda dan tersenyum, "Selamat malam, Kanda Yuu dan terima kasih."

"Che."

Kanda masuk ke kamarnya dan menutup pintunya dengan agak keras. Allen meringkuk di sofa dengan nyaman. Matanya berat dan dia tertidur.

**SetsunaSena**

Pukul 1 pagi, Kanda terbangun. Yah, sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu nyaman tidurnya. Beberapa kali matanya terbuka namun tidur lagi. Dan sekarang, dia benar-benar tidak tidur. Dia merasa tidak nyaman. Kanda membolak-balikkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidurnya. Bayangan Allen yang berdiri di balkon masih membayanginya. Tubuh Allen. Rambut silvernya yang tertiup angin. Matanya yang bersinar dengan terang seperti tadi. Penampilannya yang menyerupai sosok mistis. Semuanya terangkum dengan nyata di dalam kepala Kanda. Hampir seperti Allen berdiri didepannya sekarang. Semuanya sangat jelas.

Kanda mengutuk dirinya sendiri dengan pemikirannya. Dia tidak mengenal siapa itu Allen Walker. Bisa saja dia salah satu mata-mata perusahaan lawannya yang dikirim untuk mencuri rahasia perusahaan yang dibawa Kanda. Atau, dia mungkin adalah seorang penjahat bengis yang berwajah seperti malaikat. Atau, Allen Walker adalah benar seorang pelacur yang mencuri dari korbannya malam ini dan mencari tempat bersembunyi. Atau . . . Kanda tidak bisa berpikir lagi. Ada banyak kemungkinan namun hanya ada satu Allen Walker yang seperti ini. Yang sekarang berada di sofa ruang tamunya.

"Shit!" umpat Kanda.

Kanda keluar dari kamarnya menuju ke ruang tamu. Dia berjalan menuju ke sofa tempat Allen tidur. Ditatapnya wajah tidur Allen yang tenang itu. Masih indah dengan mata tertutupnya, pikir Kanda. Kanda bergerak hati-hati mendekati Allen. Dia duduk di samping Allen yang sedang tidur. Tangan Kanda menjulur menyentuh pipi Allen. Hangat sekali dan halus, batinnya. Dibelainya wajah Allen dan rambutnya. Kanda mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Allen. Hidungnya menyentuh hidung Allen. Kanda bisa merasakan hembusan nafas hangat dari Allen. Kanda menikmati itu.

Kelopak mata Allen sedikit demi sedikit membuka dan menampakkan bola mata silvernya yang indah. Allen setengah mengantuk dan terkejut melihat bahwa dia tidak sendiri. Wajahnya sangat dekat dengan Kanda. Mata Kanda tertutup sehingga tidak melihat bola mata Allen yang terbuka.

"Kan . . . Kanda . . ."

Allen berucap lirih. Dia tidak bergerak.

Kanda membuka matanya dan menampakkan obsidian yang berkilau.

"Ssshhh . . . "

Kanda berucap tanda diam tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Allen. Mereka saling memandang dengan jarak sangat dekat. Kanda semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dan sekarang dia mencium Allen. Allen terkejut namun membiarkannya. Kanda menciumnya dan akhirnya Allen membalas. Tangan Allen dengan perlahan merangkul leher Kanda. Lidah Kanda mulai minta ijin untuk memasuki Allen. Allen membuka mulutnya dan dengan cepat lidah Kanda masuk. Menari-nari di dalam sana dengan lidah Allen yang pada awalnya sangat kaku, namun lama-kelamaan menjadi agresif dengan tingkah Kanda.

Allen semakin mengeratkan rangkulannya. Kanda merubah posisinya menjadi naik ke sofa. Dia mengangkangi Allen. Tangan Kanda memegang wajah Kanda di sisi-sisi wajah Allen. Allen menarik Kanda lewat rangkulannya untuk membuatnya nyaman dalam berciuman. Benang-benang saliva menulur halus dari bibir masing-masing pemiliknya. Setelah beberapa lama merasakan nikmatnya sentuhan bibir masing-masing, ciuman itu selesai. Kanda dan Allen terengah-engah. Kanda memundurkan tubuhnya namun tangannya melingkari pinggang Allen yang sudah berubah posisi menjadi duduk dengan kedua kakinya tertekuk. Allen pun tidak mengendurkan pelukannya pada leher Kanda.

"Kan . . . Kanda . . . kenapa?" tanya Allen. Dia menatap Kanda.

"Aku tidak tahu, moyashi," jawab Allen. Dia menatap Allen yang wajahnya sudah bersemu merah.

"Namaku Allen, Bakanda!" Allen merengut namun tanpa merubah posisinya. Wajahnya masih merah.

"Che."

"Kanda . . . kalau dengan ini aku . . . bisa membayarmu . . . lakukan apa yang mau kau lakukan denganku," kata Allen. Kenyataan menyambarnya. Inilah yang ingin dia lakukan untuk membayar jasa tinggal di rumah seorang samurai. Allen tahu tidak semuanya gratis di dunia ini. Termasuk saat ini. Dia tidak tahu menahu soal Kanda. Dia hanya penumpang di sana, tapi setidaknya dia bisa membayarnya, meskipun dengan tubuh cacatnya.

"Katakan kepadaku kalau kau belum pernah berciuman dengan seorang laki-laki sebelumnya," Kanda berkata dengan nada menuntut. Dilepaskannya kedua tangannya dari pinggang Allen. Allen pun melepaskan pelukannya.

Allen menatap Kanda dengan intens dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku . . . aku belum pernah . . . bahkan dengan . . . dengan wanita sekalipun," kata Allen lirih. Dia menundukkan kepalanya.

Kanda terkejut dengan pernyataan itu sekaligus senang. Kanda kemudian berdiri. Menyeringai menatap Allen yang menatapnya dengan bingung. Dengan satu gerakan, Kanda mengangkat tubuh ramping Allen.

"Hiyaaa . . . Kanda!"

Allen menjerit akibat terkejut. Dia segera mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Kanda secara reflek.

"Apa . . . apa yang . . . akan kau lakukan, bakanda?" tuntut Allen dengan bingung.

"Kau akan kubawa ke kemarku," jawab Kanda tenang.

Allen membelalakkan matanya. Kanda menatapnya sambil menyeringai. Dia kemudian berjalan menuju ke kamarnya.

"Katamu kau jijik kepadaku," ucap Allen sedih. Dia menatap lantai dibawahnya.

Kanda menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku berubah pikiran. You are so adorable, moyashi," bisik Kanda di telinga Allen yang membuat Allen bersemu merah lagi.

Kanda memasuki kamarnya dan meletakkan Allen perlahan di atas tempat tidurnya yang besar. Ukuran king size. Kanda berada di atas Allen tubuh sekarang. Kedua kakinya mengangkangi Allen lagi. Kanda mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Allen dan menciumi wajah Allen mulai dari kepala hingga ke dagunya. Allen menutup matanya. Sekarang, Kanda meraup bibir merah muda Allen dan menginvasinya lagi. Allen membalas ciuman. Lidah mereka berdansa lagi dan Kanda mendominasi. Tangan Kanda memegang wajah Allen. Allen merangkul leher Kanda dan tangannya merangkak naik ke kepala Kanda. Kanda merasakan sentuhan hangat Allen di rambutnya. Jari-jemari mengelus rambut Kanda. membuat Kanda meremang dan mencium Allen lebih dalam. Kanda melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Allen dan mulai menciumi leher dan tulang selangka berbalut kulit di dada atas Allen. Kanda membuat beberapa kissmark di sana. Allen hanya bisa mendesah dan menikmati setiap sentuhan bibir Kanda itu. Tubuh mereka semakin panas.

Tiba-tiba Kanda menghentikan ciumannya yang membuat Allen kecewa. Kanda menatap Allen. Allen balas menatapnya. Kanda kemudian tersenyum. Senyum yang hanya Allen yang tahu artinya. Kanda mendekatkan bbirnya ke telinga Allen dan membisikkan sesuatu di sana. Allen membelalakkan matanya kemudian tersenyum. Kanda menarik wajahnya dan menatap Allen yang memerah.

"Just do it. I want you, Yuu," ucap Allen bagaikan doa yang dipanjatkan kepada Kanda.

"As you wish," jawab Kanda.

Kanda memasukkan tangannya ke balik kaos lengan panjang yang dipakai Allen. Allen meremang akan sentuhan Kanda. Kanda menarik kaos itu perlahan yang menampakkan tubuh yang terdapat beberapa bekas luka di sana.

Allen memalingkan wajahnya saat Kanda menatab bagian rusak itu. Allen sudah siap meskipun nanti dia akan ditolak. Kalimat 'I want you, Yuu' terngiang ditelinganya. Dia ingin itu menjadi kenyataan. Tapi, dia tidak tahu apakah itu akan menjadi atau tidak.

Melihat ekspresi Allen, Kanda menarik dagu Allen dan membuat Allen menatapnya. Kanda tersenyum dan berkata, "Kau indah. Semua tentang dirimu indah, Aren."

Wajah Allen memerah mendengar itu. Dia masih tidak percaya dengan ucapan Kanda. Tubuhnya tidak indah dan bahkan bercacat.

Kanda menundukkan wajahnya dan terasa bagi Allen kehangatan ciuman Kanda di setiap bekas luka yang berada ditubuhnya. Allen mendesah.

"Aku tidak peduli bagaimana tubuhmu, Aren. Yang kulihat sekarang adalah bahwa kau indah. Itu saja," kata Kanda yang membuat Allen semakin memerah wajahnya.

"Kan . . . Kanda . . ."

Allen menitikkan air mata. Terharu dengan kata-kata Kanda.

"Kau milikku malam ini, Allen Walker," ucap Kanda yang membuat Allen tersenyum lebar dan membuatnya lebih mempesona di mata Kanda.

Malam itu, di dalam kamar Kanda, semua hal yang diinginkan seorang Kanda Yuu atas Allen Walker tersampaikan. Kanda menginvasi setiap inchi tubuh Allen. Memberinya tanda bahwa Allen adalah miliknya. Miliknya malam itu. Meskipun besok Kanda mungkin tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan Allen, namun, malam ini semuanya special. Dia tidak peduli siapa diri Allen Walker sebenarnya. Meskipun dia adalah seorang pembunuh kejam berwajah malaikat sekalipun, Kanda tidak peduli. Dia memiliki Allen seutuhnya malam ini. Dia menyatu dengan Allen. Dengan seorang asing yang membuat hidupnya bahagia hanya dalam satu malam saja. Setiap inchi tubuh Kanda menggaungkan nama Allen. Allen pun demikian. Setiap suara yang menyebut nama Kanda adalah doa bagi Kanda dan setiap suara yang dikeluarkan Allen adalah perintah yang membuat Kanda semakin ingin memilikinya. Memiliki tubuh cacat namun menggairahkan itu. Memiliki setiap tanda cacat itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Untuk Kanda Yuu seorang. Kanda egois malam ini.

**SetsunaSena**

Pukul 7 pagi, Kanda Yuu terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia membuka mata obsidiannya perlahan-lahan. Tangannya meraba-raba di samping sisi tempat tidur yang semalam ada seseorang bersamanya. Kanda terkejut. Sangat-sangat terkejut. Dia terduduk tiba-tiba di atas tempat tidurnya. Kepalanya menoleh ke sisi tempat tidurnya. Tempat Allen Walker berada bersamanya tadi malam. Sisi itu kosong sekarang. tidak tampak seorang Allen Walker di sana.

Kanda bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan memakai celananya dengan terburu-buru. Dia bergegas membuka pintu kamarnya.

Moyashi!"

Kanda berteriak keras-keras. Tidak ada sahutan.

"Allen!"

Kanda berteriak lagi. Masih tidak ada sahutan.

Kanda dengan setengah berlari menyusuri tiap-tiap sudut apartemennya itu sambil berteriak-teriak untuk mencari Allen Walker. Namun, sosok Allen Walker tidak ditemukan. Apartemen itu hanya ada dirinya seorang yang merupakan manusia didalamnya.

Kanda berdiri di balkon apartemennya. Memandang ke bawah dan berharap dia menemukan Allen walaupun itu mungkin hanya sekilas saja. Namun, itu tidak terjadi. Tidak ada siapa pun yang menyerupai Allen Walker di jalanan London yang mulai ramai itu. Kanda memejamkan matanya sebentar. Dia menyisir rambut hitamnya dengan jari-jari tangan kanannya dan sesekali memegang rambutnya dengan erat untuk menahan emosinya.

Kanda masuk kembali ke apartemennya. Dia berjalan menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil air di dalam kulkas. Kanda berhenti di depan kulkas itu. Sesuatu menarik perhatiannya saat dia menatap pintu kulkasnya. Secarik kertas terlipat tertempel di sana. Kanda menariknya dengan kasar dan membaca sesuatu yang tampaknya ditulis dengan sangat tergesa-gesa.

_Dear, Mr. Kanda Yuu,_

_Terima kasih atas kebaikan Anda tadi malam. Saya sangat berterima kasih. Maaf, meninggalkan Anda tanpa pamit, tapi saya harus pergi. Saya membawa pakaian pemberian Anda dan juga baju kotor saya. Saya akan kembalikan secepatnya baju-baju Anda. Saya berjanji. Sekali lagi terima kasih dan good luck, Mr. Kanda Yuu. It's really nice to meet you._

_Sincerely_

_Allen Walker_

_PS : Saya sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk Anda. Anda tinggal menghangatkan saja. Mudah-mudahan Anda suka. Setidaknya itu yang bisa saya lakukan sebelum pergi._

Kanda meremas-remas kertas itu dan kemudian membuangnya. Dia membuka kulkasnya dan terlihat beberapa makanan yang mengundang selera. Dia kemudian mengeluarkan makanan itu dan menatanya di meja makan. Kanda kemudian keluar dari dapur untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap. Setelah selesai, dia kembali ke dapur dan menghangatkan makanan buatan Allen.

Kanda menatap makanan buatan Allen yang sekerang tersaji di hadapannya dengan hangat. Harumnya menggugah selera. Kanda kemudian memakannya. Suapan pertama dirasakannya bahwa makanan itu memang sesuai dengan penampilannya, sangat lezat. Terasa seperti Allen, pikirnya. Kanda tersenyum sendiri.

Saat sedang menikmati hidangan makan paginya yang lezat itu, terdengar ketukan atau lebih tepatnya gedoran di pintu apartemennya. Kanda membiarkan gedoran di pintunya untuk beberapa saat. Kemudian, setelah dirasanya telinganya hampir melompat dari tempatnya, Kanda pun berteriak kepada si penggedor pintu dengan kesal.

"Masuk! Tidak dikunci, baka usagi!" teriak Kanda dari dapurnya dengan suara nyaring dan nada kesal yang sangat kentara.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, sosok berambut merah dan berpakaian rapi menuju ke dapur.

"Wah . . . Kanda . . . kelihatannya enak . . . " kata Bookman Lavi saat melihat semua hidangan makan pagi Kanda yang tampaknya benar-benar lezat. Terlihat air liur menetes dari mulutnya.

"Che. Menjijikkan," desis Kanda.

Lavi mendudukkan diri di salah satu kursi dan memandang makanan didepannya dengan penuh harap. Lavi merasa lapar. Jujur saja, sarapannya hanya 2 cup mie instan dan segelas kopi pahit. Perutnya terasa bergelora dengan hidangan tersebut.

"Kalau mau makan saja. Air liurmu itu menjijikkan," kata Kanda kepada Lavi masih dengan nada kesal.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Lavi mengambil peralatan makan dari rak dan kemudian mengambil makanan yang ada di meja dengan porsi cukup besar. Dengan lahap Lavi memakannya sambil sesekali menggumamkan kata-kata yang memuji makanan itu.

Kanda beralih dari kursi dapur menuju ke ruang tamu. Dia sudah selesai makan dan tidak berniat menunggu Lavi di dapur maupun untuk mencuci piring dan gelasnya. Dibiarkannya peralatan makannya yang kosong di meja makan. Sekarang, Kanda hanya duduk di sofa ruang tamu menunggu Lavi di sana.

"Wah, Yuu, terima kasih ya. Makanannya lezat sekali. Dapat darimana?" tanya Lavi setelah menghabiskan sarapannya dan beralih ke ruang tamu.

Kanda menoleh kepada Lavi dengan pandangan campuran antara marah, kesal, dan "jangan tanyakan hal itu". Lavi terkejut dengan pandangan Kanda. Dia tahu Kanda tidak akan bisa memasak masakan selezat dan sebanyak itu sendiri. Paling hanya masak soba dan ramen instan dengan racikan teh hijau saja yang Kanda bisa. Lain itu, tidak. Lavi memandang Kanda sebentar karena Kanda segera memalingkan wajahnya saat Lavi dirasa sudah selesai mengerti apa maksudnya. Lavi merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, tapi dia tidak ingin bertanya-tanya kepada Kanda. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Ya sudahlah. Yang penting aku sudah makan enak," kata Lavi dengan riang sambil mengelus-elus perutnya yang terlihat sedikit gembung karena kebanyakan makan.

"Sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang. Sebentar lagi jam delapan," sambung Lavi. Dia segera mengambil tas kerjanya dan menuju ke pintu diikuti Kanda.

"Baka usagi, kau tidak lupa janjimu kemarin, kan?" tanya Kanda datar setibanya mereka di depan bangunan apartemen.

Lavi berhenti sebentar. Mengerutkan alis dan terlihat berpikir.

"Lavi! Kau dengar tidak?" bentak Kanda tidak sabar.

"Maaf, Yuu . . . mo . . . bilnya lupa . . . aku ambil. Maaf ya . . . " kata Lavi dengan gugup. Tangannya menangkup dan dia membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali untuk minta maaf kepada Kanda.

Dengan kesal, Kanda menjitak kepala Lavi dengan keras, "Baka usagi!" Kanda mendongkol.

Kanda bersuit untuk memanggil taksi dan segera masuk ke dalam taksi setelah ada sebuah taksi yang berhenti di depan mereka selesai Kanda bersuit. Lavi mengikutinya sambil meringis dan mengelus-elus kepalanya untuk meredakan rasa sakit akibat dipukul Kanda. Kanda hanya menjitaknya sedikit, tapi Lavi merasa ditimpa berton-ton karung semen. Dasar samurai stress, kutuk Lavi dalam hati.

Taksi bergerak dengan lincah mengantarkan dua penumpanya menuju ke kantor tempat mereka bekerja. Tak ada satu pun kata yang terucap dari Lavi sepanjang perjalanan. Dia sibuk dengan kepalanya yang masih sakit sepanjang perjalanan dan Kanda sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Yuu, nanti siang saat istirahat, mobilmu pasti sudah akan ada. Kali ini aku janji," kata Lavi setelah mereka turun dari taksi dan berjalan menuju ke dalam gedung perkantoran. Lavi bahkan mengacungkan dua jarinya sebagai tanda sumpah.

Kanda melirik Lavi sebentar dan berkata datar, "Aku tidak butuh janji."

Kanda pun berjalan lebih cepat dengan diikuti Lavi yang berusaha mengejarnya dengan menerobos lautan manusia yang akan memasuki gedung itu.

Ratusan manusia menjejali gedung itu untuk masuk kedalamnya. Gedung perkantoran itu mempunyai 75 lantai. Gedung itu disewakan untuk beberapa perusahaan dan beberapa untuk cafetaria dan restoran. Kantor Kanda dan Lavi berada di lantai 42. Tiga lantai diatasnya dan dua lantai dibawahnya merupakan bagian dari perusahaan tempat Kanda dan Lavi bekerja. Jadi, lautan manusia selalu terjadi saat jam kantor tiba. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 8 tepat saat Kanda dan Lavi tiba di kantor masing-masing.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Kanda", sapa Miranda, sekretaris Kanda.

"Selamat pagi," balas Kanda cuek dan langsung masuk ke kantor.

Miranda hanya mendesah. Sudah kebiasaan Kanda membalasnya seperti itu. kenapa tidak sekali pun bos nya ini membalas dengan ramah, gerutu Miranda dalam hati.

"Selamat pagi, Lena sayang," sapa Lavi ramah dengan senyum manisnya.

"Pagi, Lavi sayang. Bagaimana tidurmu tadi malam? Nyenyak?' balas Lenalee Lee, sekretaris Lavi dengan manisnya.

"Tentu saja! Aku memimpikanmu malam tadi," gombal Lavi.

Lenalee tertawa mendengar jawaban Lavi. Dia sudah biasa dengan tingkah laku bos nya yang playboy ini.

"Mira, jangan bermuka masam seperti itu. Wajah cantikmu bisa hilang," goda Lavi.

Miranda yang mendengar namanya disebut, langsung mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Lavi dan berubah lebih masam, "Kalau setiap hari mendengar sapaan dingin terus, mungkin wajahku akan berubah seperti batu," kata Miranda pelan agar tidak terdengar Kanda.

Lavi dan Lenalee tertawa. Miranda hanya mendengus tapi kemudian ikut tertawa juga. Yah, mulai hari dengan riang bagus untuk tubuh, batin Miranda tenang.

"Miranda, urus semua surat-surat ini. Reschedule jadwalku minggu ini. Usahakan secepatnya," suara dingin Kanda terdengar membuat Miranda, Lavi, dan Lenalee terkejut. Hampir saja Lavi menjatuhkan gelas kopinya kalau saja tidak dipeganginya dengan erat. Lenalee langsung terdiam dan tersenyum kepada Kanda. Sedangkan Miranda dengan sigap memalingkan wajahnya kepada kanda dan bersiap untuk menulis catatan.

"Baiklah, Tuan Kanda. Ada yang lain?" tanya Miranda dengan mimic serius. Segera dia menatap laptop nya dan bekerja.

Setelah memberikan instruksi, Kanda kembali kekantornya. Lavi mengikuti dari belakang.

"Apa, baka usagi? Kau tidak ada kerjaan?' tanya Kanda cuek tanpa memperhatikan Lavi. Matanya menatap ke layar pc nya.

Lavi tersenyum, "Kerjaan ada, tapi bisa kukerjakan nanti," kata Lavi tenang.

"Kau tidak ingat kejadian kemarin? Kali ini, aku tidak akan segan-segan membiarkanmu jatuh dari lantai 25," kata Kanda masih tanpa memandang Lavi.

Lavi terkikik.

"Jangan khawatir. Begini-begini juga, pekerjaanku tinggal sedikit. Tadi malam aku lembur," jawab Lavi santai. Dia duduk di depan meja besar kanda.

"Oh. Bagus kalau begitu," komentar Kanda. Sekali lagi, masih dengan nada cuek dan tanpa menatap Lavi.

Hening.

Lavi memperhatikan Kanda. Alisnya berkerut sedikit. Ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan temannya ini. Tapi Lavi tidak tahu apa itu. Memang Lavi maklum dengan sifat Kanda yang cuek bebek seperti ini. Dia tidak akan memperhatikan apa pun atau siapa pun saat dia sedang bekerja dengan serius. Bahkan apabila ada gempa bumi sekali pun, Lavi berani bersumpah kalau Kanda akan keluar dari dalam gedung dengan sangat tenang, seakan-akan gempa hanyalah sesuatu yang tidak penting dan pasti akan lewat begitu saja. Tapi ini beda. Ada sesuatu. Mimic Kanda sangat serius seperti biasanya. Tapi sepertinya ada kegusaran yang melandanya.

"Ne, Kanda, kau sedang apa? Jangan bilang kalau ini ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaan," ujar Lavi hati-hati. Matanya menatap Kanda dengan was-was.

Kanda menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Lavi dengan tampang kesal, "Bukan urusanmu, baka usagi," ujar Kanda kesal. Dia kemudian kembali menatap layar pc nya.

"Tapi . . . mungkin aku bisa membantumu kalau bukan urusan pekerjaan," tawar Lavi kepada kanda dengan nada hati-hati.

Kanda menghentikan kegiatannya (lagi) dan tanpa memandang Lavi, Kanda menjawab tawaran Lavi, "Sudah kubilang ini bukan urusanmu dan aku tidak butuh bantuanmu! Apa itu jelas?" ujar Kanda dingin.

Lavi bangkit dari duduknya.

"Okey, maaf sudah mengganggu," ujar Lavi dengan gesture menyerah. Dia tahu, kalau Kanda sudah memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya, itu berarti Kanda tidak ingin diganggu.

"Err . . . kalau butuh bantuan . . ." sebelum Lavi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kanda melemparnya dengan Koran hari itu dan membuat koran yang tidak bersalah itu menabrak pintu yang buru-buru ditutup Lavi.

Dari dalam, Kanda masih mendengar Lavi berteriak untuk mengajaknya makan siang dan mengambil mobilnya. Kanda hanya mendengus kesal dan kembali ke kegiatannya.

**SetsunaSena**

Kanda menatap pc nya dengan serius. Sejak masuk kekantornya pagi ini, dia tidak punya konsentrasi penuh. Di dalam kepalanya hanya terbayang sosok malaikat bernama Allen Walker. Setelah menyerahkan kerjaan kepada Miranda, Kanda berkonsentrasi untuk mencari petunjuk tentang siapa Allen Walker.

Kanda menatap pc nya yang menampilkan tulisan-tulisan dan gambar-gambar tentang pencarian Allen Walker di search engine internet. Setiap kata dan gambar yang muncul diperhatikan oleh Kanda dengan seksama. Tidak ingin kehilangan satu pun kemungkinan bagi Kanda untuk mencari petunjuk tentang Allen Walker. Tapi, setelah beberapa lama mencari, Kanda tidak punya satu pun petunjuk. Tidak ada satu pun kata dan gambar yang mengaitkannya dengan Allen Walker. Beberapa kali Kanda terkecoh dengan hasil pencariannya. Allen Walker yang dimaksud olehnya tidaklah seperti yang dibayangkannya. Semuanya hanyalah berita dan gambar-gambar tidak bermutu.

Kanda mencoba meretas ke dalam data kependudukan, tapi hasilnya nihil. Kemampuan meretas Kanda sepertinya terblokir oleh system baru departemen kependudukan. Kanda mendecak kesal. System baru itu membuatnya gagal meretas kode-kode yang ada. Kanda sebelumnya punya harapan untuk bisa menemukan siapa sebenarnya Allen Walker di dalam departemen kependudukan Tapi ternyata tidak. Waktu habis bagi Kanda saat dia mencoba meretas kode-kode di data base nya.

Waktu berlalu namun sepertinya Kanda tidak mempedulikannya hingga ketukan Miranda di pintu membuatnya dengan sangat enggan memalingkan wajahnya dari pc nya.

"Masuk," perintah Kanda dari dalam.

Miranda masuk ke dalam ruangan Kanda dan duduk di kursi di depan meja Kanda.

"Ini sudah selesai, Tuan. Untuk minggu ini, jadwal meeting sudah disesuaikan dengan dewan direksi. Tinggal menunggu Anda untuk mengeceknya sekali lagi," jelas Miranda sambil menyerahkan beberapa dokumen kepada Kanda.

"Terima kasih," ujar Kanda datar.

Suasana hening.

Kanda mengecek dokumen-dokumen yang dibawakan oleh Miranda. Miranda yang capek melihat Kanda, memutuskan untuk memutar-mutar bola matanya untuk melihat-lihat kantor Kanda. Miranda tahu, Kanda tidak akan berbicara dengannya dalam waktu yang bisa dibilang lama untuk mengecek pekerjaanya. Sekitar 20 menit biasanya kalau Miranda menghitung. Tergantung seberapa banyak pekerjaan yang diberikan kepadanya. Terkadang, Kanda menyuruhnya keluar dan memanggilnya kembali kalau sudah selesai. Untuk yang terakhir ini, bisa kadang berhari-hari. Tergantung mood, batin Miranda menganalisis bos nya. Dan, kalau Miranda tidak disuruh keluar, maka berarti Miranda harus menunggu dengan diam di kantor Kanda. Miranda merasa iri kepada Lenalee. Lavi, bos Lenalee selalu mengajaknya mengobrol sewaktu Lenalee menunggu urusan pekerjaannya. Lavi selalu berusaha menyenangkan siapa pun kalau urusan pekerjaan. Serius tapi santai. Beda dengan Kanda. Serius tidak ada santai-santainya. Heran, kenapa Lavi betah bersamanya dan selalu bisa berkomunikasi dengannya, batin Miranda tidak habis pikir setiap kali melihat Kanda dan Lavi bersama.

"Kau boleh keluar, Miranda. Copy dokumen-dokumen ini dan simpan ditempatmu. Besok berikan kepadaku. Itu tugas terakhirmu untuk hari ini. Kau boleh pulang cepat," kata Kanda kepada Miranda sambil menyerahkan beberapa dokumen kepadanya.

"Baiklah. Saya permisi, Tuan kanda," Miranda mengambil dokumen-dokumen itu dan keluar dengan riang. Ini adalah salah satu sifat baik Kanda. Meskipun bos nya ini sangat dingin dan kejam, tapi kalau unhtuk urusan pekerjaan, dia sangat fair. Miranda mengakui, seringkali dia pulang cepat karena pekerjaannya sudah selesai sebelum jam kantor selesai dan dia sudah mendapat ijin untuk pulang. Miranda mengacungi jempol kepada bos nya untuk urusan pulang cepat.

Lavi keluar dari kantornya untuk mengajak Kanda makan siang. Di depan meja Miranda dia berhenti.

"Pasti pulang cepat hari ini," cengir Lavi kepada Miranda.

Miranda mengangguk mantap, "Memang. Kalau yang ini, aku puji bos ku dengan senang hati," kata Miranda pelan sambil tersenyum lebar.

Lavi nyengir kepada Miranda dan mengacungkan jempolnya. Miranda tertawa geli melihatnya. Dia kemudian masuk ke kantor Kanda tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"Makan siang. Ayo, mobilmu sudah kuambil," ajak Lavi.

"Bagus. Ayo," balas Kanda.

Setelah mematikan pc nya, Kanda dan Lavi keluar untuk makan siang. Mereka memilih untuk makan siang di sebuah restoran di tepi Sungai Thames.

Makan siang itu berlangsung santai bagi Lavi. Namun, tampak serius bagi Kanda. Lavi melihat itu. Namun dia tidak berani bertanya. Dia masih ngeri membayangkan Kanda dengan amarahnya karena bertanya yang Lavi tahu Kanda tidak ingin menjawabnya. Salah-salah, meja (lagi) akan melayang kewajahnya. Lavi tidak mau itu terjadi. Makan siang yang menyenangkan baginya karena lagi-lagi ditraktir Kanda akan menjadi horror kalau Lavi sampai berbuat demikian. Apalagi ini di tempat umum. Jangan sampai terjadi. Lavi membayangkannya dengan ngeri.

"Kenapa wajahmu itu?" tanya Kanda dengan wajah datar.

"Ti . . tidak apa-apa. Hanya membayangkan kalau dirimu masih marah karena urusan mobil. Hehe," Lavi nyengir sambil memasukkan sesuap besar makan siangnya. Dia bohong tentu saja.

Kanda mendengus. Tidak dibalasnya jawaban Lavi, akan tetapi memberikan death glare yang cukup meyakinkan Lavi untuk tidak mengulanginya lagi.

Suasana kembali seperti semula. Yaitu, Lavi menikmati makan siangnya sambil sesekali menggoda siapa saja yang lewat di dekat dirinya. Hal ini terkadang membuat Kanda memberikan suara gerutuan yang kentara. Lavi hanya nyengir. Tidak akan apa-apa, batinnya.

Sedangkan Kanda, makanan yang dipesannya terlihat tidak berkurang banyak. Pikirannya masih berkisar tentang Allen Walker. Kanda sempat berpikir untuk mengambil sidik jari yang terdapat di barangnya yang pernah disentuh Allen. Hal ini tentu gampang kan, batin Kanda sedikit riang. Tentu saja dia akan melakukannya sepulang dari kantor. Kanda tidak sabar untuk segera pulang hari ini. mungkin saja dia akan datang nanti malam, harap Kanda dalam hati.

"Hei, Kanda. Makan siangmu masih utuh," tunjuk Lavi dengan dagunya.

"Kalau kau mau ambil saja. Aku sudah kenyang sarapan tadi," ujar Kanda. Setengah bohong tentu saja.

Lavi tanpa ba bi bu lagi segera mengambil piring Kanda dan melahapnya. Kanda menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut dan kemudian memalingkan wajahnya memandang Sungai Thames. Sungai itu berarus tenang seperti biasa. Segala macam kendaraan air berlalu lalang di sana. Bahkan terlihat ada beberapa orang memancing. Kanda melihat semua itu tanpa minat. Matanya memandang di sekeliling sungai tanpa ada satu pun yang menarik perhatiannya.

Saat Kanda memandang sekeliling itu, sesuatu menarik perhatiannya. Bukan, seseorang. Seseorang yang berada di dalam salah satu kendaraan air, taxi air. Di dalam banyaknya orang yang menaiki taxi air itu, Kanda melihat seseorang yang mirip sekali dengan orang yang dalam benaknya hari ini, Allen Walker.

Kanda menatap orang itu yang balas menatapnya dengan mata silvernya. Seulas senyum terukir di sana. Kepala Kanda mengikuti gerakan taxi air yang lambat itu. Kanda dan orang yang mirip Allen Walker saling bertatapan. Kanda tidak bergerak. Hanya matanya yang bergerak. Senyum dan pandangan Allen seakan menghipnotisnya. Dengan dua pasang mata saling bertatapan seperti itu, taxi air bergerak menjauh dari pandangan Kanda hingga hilang sekali dari pandangan Kanda.

"Kanda . . . Kanda . . ."

Lavi mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan muka Kanda. Kanda mengerjapkan matanya dan menoleh ke arah Lavi dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Kau kenapa? Kau seperti melihat hantu," tanya Lavi khawatir.

Kanda terdiam tidak menjawab untuk beberapa saat. Mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Kanda?" Lavi berujar lagi. Terdengar cemas.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sepertinya melihat seseorang yang kukenal," jawab Kanda. terdengar nada bingung yang samar di dalam suaranya.

"Are you sure, Yuu?" tanya Lavi dengan nada patah-patah untuk ditegaskan.

Kanda menatap Kanda. Tidak dengan tatapan membunuhnya melainkan dengan tatapan orang yang seakan ketahuan mencuri dengar.

"Tidak apa-apa, Lavi. Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Kanda dengan nada patah-patah untuk penegasan seperti Lavi tadi. Bedanya, Lavi tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan temannya. Tapi, untuk saat ini, Lavi belum akan bertanya apa pun.

Lavi mendudukkan diri di kurisnya lagi dan berkata, "Ya sudah. Kalau begitu."

Kanda duduk tegak di kurisnya. Dia melihat jam tangannya dan berkata, "Sebaiknya kita kembali. Waktu makan siang sudah hampir selesai."

Lavi mengangguk. Keduanya kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduk masing-masing. Setelah Kanda membayar makan siang mereka, keduanya berjalan menuju tempat mobil Kanda diparkir.

Sepanjang perjalanan, suasana di dalam mobil hening. Well, memang selalu seperti itu kalau bersama Kanda. Dia tidak banyak bicara. Biasanya hanya Lavi yang berbicara dan bertanya ini itu kepada Kanda. Kalau beruntung, si manusia es ini akan menjawb atau membalas pembicaraan. Sisanya, tentu saja keheningan yang aneh. Tapi kali ini, Lavi tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun. Dia hanya sesekali melirik Kanda. Dengan mengherankan, Kanda sepertinya tidak mempedulikan temannya ini. Lavi tahu kalau Kanda tahu dia meliriknya, tapi mengherankan Lavi bahwa saat ini, Kanda hanya serius menyetir. Lavi membiarkannya. Lavi penasaran, tapi dia harus tahu ada apa. Kalau Kanda tidak mau memberitahunya, Lavi akan mencari tahu sendiri. Dan, selama perjalanan, suasana kuburan terjadi di dalam mobil Kanda.

15 menit kemudian, keduanya telah sampai di kantor. Segera keduanya masuk ke dalanm kantor masing-masing untuk menyelesaikan tugas.

Kanda kembali di depan pc nya. Dia kembali mencari sesuatu tentang Allen Walker. Kali ini, dia mencoba mengutak-atik Departemen Imigrasi dan jadwal kedatangan serta kepergian lalu lintas udara, darat, dan laut. Nihil. Semuanya sama. Tidak ada satu pun yang berhubungan Allen Walker yang dicarinya. Lalu, apakah, yang dilihatnya tadi adalah mimpi? Kanda menolak itu. Dia tidak bermimpi. Dia melihatnya. Allen Walker tersenyum kepadanya dan itu semua adalah nyata baginya. Kanda merenung sendirian dikantornya.

Pukul 5 sore jam kantor selesai. Saatnya para karyawan pulang setelah seharian penuh melakukan kegiatannya untuk mencari nafkah. Begitu juga yang terjadi di kantor tempat Kanda dan Lavi bekerja. Semua pekerja hari ini sudah pulang semua kecuali beberapa diantaranya plus satpam dan janitor. Yang termasuk kategori pertama adalah Kanda dan Lavi.

Kanda dengan cepat menuju ke tempat parkir tanpa menunggu Lavi yang dia tahu sekarang sedang berlari dibelakangnya. Lavi terdengar susah payah untuk mengikuti Kanda karena dia harus menambah energy untuk berlari.

"Yuu! Ya ampun, tunggu sebentar," teriak Lavi yang direspon Kanda hanya dengan berbalik sebentar dan kemudian melanjutkan jalannya. Mereka tiba di tempat parkir beberapa menit kemudian. Kanda segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan Lavi pun mengikutinya. Lavi tidak mau ketinggalan. Tumpangan gratis di mobil mewah Kanda tidak boleh dilewatkan, begitulah pemikiran Lavi.

Selama perjalanan, sama seperti tadi waktu kembali dari makan siang tadi. Mereka berdua sama sekali tidak bicara. Kanda serius menyetir. Lavi hanya sesekali melirik temannya itu dan mendesah. Dia kemudian menyibukkan diri dengan meliaht pemandangan di luar. Menurunkan sedikit kaca jendela mobil dan bersuit-suit apabila ada wanita atau bahkan gadis belia yang meanrik perhatiannya. Kanda yang sedari tadi hanya serius menyetir, sesekali melirik Lavi dan bergumam jelas tanda tidak suka pada kelakuan Lavi yang norak. Namun, bukan Lavi namanya kalau menurut. Lavi hanya nyengir dan tersenyum lebar kepada Kanda. Mau tidak mau Kanda membiarkannya juga meskipun dalam hati menyesal membawa kelinci berambut merah untuk menumpang di mobilnya.

Sesampainya di depan gedung apartemen mereka, Kanda segera membelokkan mobilnya menuju ke tempat parkir. Menguncinya dan keluar dari mobilnya dengan cepat. Sekali lagi, Lavi harus buru-buru agar tidak ditinggal Kanda yang sudah masuk ke dalam lift.

"Ya, ampun, Yuu. Ada apa denganmu hari ini? Kenapa buru-buru begitu?" kata Lavi penasaran. Dia bersandar di dinding lift.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin cepat-cepat tidur. Aku lelah," jawab Kanda datar.

"Benar begitu? Tidak ada yang lain?" Lavi bertanya ingin tahu.

Kanda menatap Lavi dengan tatapan tajam yang membuat Lavi merinding. Tapi, Lavi berpura-pura tegar dan balas menatap Kanda dengan penuh ingin tahu.

"Mungkin ada juga. Tapi aku hanya ingin beristirahat sekarang. Aku benar-benar lelah," kata Kanda dengan nada yang menyiratkan "jangan bertanya apa-apa lagi" kepada Lavi. Kanda kembali menatap lurus pintu lift.

Lavi kembali menatap depan. Dia melirik Kanda sebentar dan mendesah. Dia tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan Kanda. Tapi, Lavi belum bisa bertanya apa itu. Ada sesuatu yang membuat perasaan Lavi menjadi kurang senang dengan perubahan itu. Namun di sisi lain, ada sesuatu yang akan membawa sebuah kebahagiaan yang samar-samar bisa dirasakan Lavi untuk Kanda dalam waktu dekat. Lavi bingung dengan perasaan ini. Memang diakui Lavi bahwa dirinya salah seorang keturunan pencatat sejarah terkenal yang mempunyai perasaan yang sensitive terhadap perubahan-perubahan dalam diri orang-orang terdekatnya meskipun sama sekali tidak nampak sifat itu di dalam dirinya sehari-hari.

Pintu lift membuka dan Lavi turun keluar duluan. Setelah berpamitan dengan Kanda yang dibalas dengan "Hm" saja, Lavi menghilang di balik pintu lift yang tertutup. Berdiri mematung di depan sebuah pot besar tanaman pakis, Lavi mencoba memikirkan sesuatu. Dia terlihat berpikir keras. Ada sesuatu, ya sesuatu. Lavi ingin tahu. Ada apa dengan Kanda Yuu? Apa atau siapa yang bisa membuatnya jadi begitu? Siapa yang dilihat Kanda sewaktu di tepi Sungai Thames tadi? Agak ganjil, namun Lavi merasakan ada sebuah sesuatu yang mistis akan terjadi. Lavi menggelengkan kepalanya dua kali. Tidak. Bukan mistis yang mengerikan. Hanya saja Lavi belum bisa menentukannya.

Lima belas menit mematung, akhirnya Lavi tersadar dan kemudian kembali berjalan menuju apartemennya. Dia kembali menjadi dirinya yang biasanya. Ceria dan seperti tanpa ada banyak pikiran. Lavi menutup rapat-rapat perasaannya yang sensitive itu. Setidaknya, sampai dia mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan Kanda. Lavi yakin tidak akan lama lagi.

**SetsunaSena**

Sekali lagi, Kanda menikmati waktu mandinya. Seakan bermeditasi, dia membiarkan seluruh tubuhnya tenang di bawah kucuran air dingin yang mengalir dari showernya. Kanda tidak bergerak dan memejamkan mata. Dia berdiri dengan kepala sedikit mendongak untuk beberapa lama. Setengah jam kemudian, Kanda selesai mandi.

Kanda keluar dari kamar mandinya dan segera berpakaian. Dia menuju ke dapur. Kanda berhenti tepat di ambang pintu dapur. Sebuah bayangan menyeruak di dalam kepalanya. Bayangan Allen Walker yang berdiri di sana sambil membawa sepiring hidangan untuknya. Kanda menatap dapur kosong itu dengan tatapan tajam. Seakan-akan bayangan Allen Walker akan berubah menjadi nyata apabila dia menatapnya dengan tajam. Tapi tidak. Bayangan Allen Walker pun kemudian hilang. Kanda mendesah dan merasa kesal. Dia berharap bayangan itu menjadi nyata. Tapi, sekali lagi tetap tidak.

Kanda masuk ke dapur dan membuka pintu kulkas. Dia menatap makanan yang masih tersisa dari tadi pagi dan menariknya keluar. Dia menghangatkannya. Kanda makan dengan lahapnya. Makanan itu adalah buatan Allen Walker. Kanda mengingatkan itu kepada dirinya, karena itu, Kanda melahapnya seakan makanan itu adalah salah satu jalan untuknya bertemu Allen Walker.

Selesai makan, Kanda mencuci peralatan makannya dan keluar dari dapur menuju ke balkon. Kanda bertumpu di kedua tangannya dan memandang pemandangan yang bisa dicapai oleh matanya di tempat itu. Kanda menerawang membayangkan semi-lukisan Allen sedang berdiri tadi malam. Kanda memejamkan mata. Membuat bayangan bayangan Allen Walker yang sedang berdiri seperti sosok yang tidak nyata tadi malam terpatri diingatannya dengan jelas. Kanda tersenyum sendiri.

Suara ketukan di pintu membuat Kanda membuka matanya. Dengan malas, dia kembali masuk ke dalam dan membuka pintu apartemennya. Sosok Bookman Lavi berdiri di depan pintu dengan senyumannya yang khas. Cengiran lebar yang membuat Kanda merasa kesal sekali dengan tampang sahabatnya yang terlihat bodoh itu.

"Che," Kanda meninggalkan Lavi yang sedang berdiri dan kembali masuk ke dalam.

Lavi dengan segera mengikutinya dan menutup pintu. Dia segera duduk di sofa panjang sambil berselonjoran yang membuat Lavi mendapatkan kernyiatan tanda kesal dari sang pemilik apartemen. Sekali lagi, Lavi hanya nyengir. Sudah biasa, batin Lavi. Kanda mendengus kesal dan duduk di sofa tunggal di sisi yang lain.

"Ada apa kemari?' tanya Kanda dengan nada kesal karena waktunya "bersama" Allen Walker terganggu tadi.

"Tidak ada. Hanya sekedar mampir. Aku tahu kamu belum tidur," jawab Lavi santai. Dia mengambil botol air mineral yang tadi diambilnya dengan cepat di rak bagian atas tempat pajangan Kanda berada.

Hening sejenak.

"Ne, Kanda. Mmm . . . kalau aku boleh bertanya, ada denganmu di pinggir Sungai Thames tadi? Ada orang yang kau kenal?" tanya Lavi dengan nada campuran antara takut dan sambil lalu yang kentara.

Kanda mengernyitkan alisnya. Mau tidak mau Kanda harus mengakui bahwa tadi dia bersikap aneh saat melihat Allen Walker berada di taksi air di Sungai Thames.

"Tidak. Hanya . . ." Kanda diam sejenak, "Kupikir aku melihat tetanggaku yang sudah mati hidup lagi," lanjut Kanda dengan tampang datar.

"Hah?"

Lavi membelalakkan matanya. Lavi sebenarnya tahu bukan itu yang membuat Kanda bersikap aneh seperti tadi. Namun, dia juga tidak sepenuhnya tidak menerima alasannya. Mungkin saja Kanda benar. Mungkin juga tidak. Siapa yang tahu? Ini Kanda Yuu yang kita bicarakan. Kalau dia bilang matahari akan terbit di barat dengan muka serius, maka itulah yang terjadi. Meskipun dalam kenyataannya tidak atau belum terjadi.

Kanda menuju ke dapur dan kembali lagi beberapa saat kemudian sambil membawa sebotol air mineral. Dia meminumnya dengan pelan. Lavi memandangnya dengan alis berkerut.

"Kenapa denganmu?" tanya Kanda santai.

"Jawaban macam apa itu? Dasar kau ini," komentar Lavi kesal.

Kanda menyeringai, "Memangnya kau mau aku jawab apa?" tanya Kanda.

"Yang sebenarnya. Pasti kau tadi melihat sesuatu atau seseorang . . ." Lavi diam sejenak. Matanya melihat ke atas, "Mantan pacarmu yang dulu pernah mengisi hari-hari indah denganmu," lanjut Lavi dengan nada seperti berpuisi dan setengah mengejek.

Kanda menatap tajam Lavi, kemudian, dengan sekuat tenaga, dilemparkannya gulungan-gulungan koran yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di tangan Kanda ke arah Lavi. Lavi terkejut.

"Ampun, Yuu!" teriak Lavi sambil menutupi tubuhnya dengan beberapa bantal kursi. Dia memohon ampun dengan tawa terdengar dari balik bantal. Hal ini membuat semakin sebal.

"Jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak! Atau mau kubunuh sekarang dan kulemparkan kau ke Sungai Thames saat ini juga?" desis Kanda berbahaya.

"Ampun, Yuu! Tidak lagi, deh. Ampun!" rengek Lavi. Dia berhenti tertawa.

Kanda menghentikan aksinya dan duduk dengan raut muka sebal yang berlebih daripada tadi. Lavi menyingkirkan bantal-bantal itu dan duduk sdengan jantung seakan mau copot dari cepatnya. Dia benar-benar tidak mau dilempar ke Sungai Thames saat ini. Setidaknya jangan sekarang sebelum dia mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan Kanda Yuu, sahabatnya.

"Oke, Yuu. Lupakan saja aku pernah bertanya macam-macam kepadamu. Lagipula, sekarang kau sudah kembali seperti semula," kata Lavi santai.

Kanda mengernyit.

"Makhluk super sadis yang tiada matinya," ujar Lavi sebagai jawaban atas pandangan Kanda. Lavi nyengir menatapa Kanda yang kesal.

"Che," hanya itu komentar Kanda.

"Ne, Kanda. Aku lapar sebenarnya. Masih ada yang bisa kumakan?" tanya Lavi dengan raut wajah yang menyatakan kata-katanya.

"Baka usagi. Kalau mau, ambil saja di kulkas. Masih ada sisa tadi pagi. Masih enak. Tapi tidak banyak," jawab Kanda datar.

Lavi langsung bangkit dari duduknya dengan cepat dan melesat ke dapur. Samar-samar Kanda mendengar Lavi mengucapkan "terima kasih" dari arah dapur. Kanda mendengus dan membaca koran hari itu dengan wajah tanpa minat.

Lavi mausk ke dapur Kanda dan segera membuka kulkas. Lavi mengeluarkan semua sisa makanan tadi pagi dari kulkas Kanda tanpa ragu. Lavi segera menyantap hidangan didepannya dengan nikmat. Sambil menyantap makanan itu, mata Lavi sibuk mengelilingi dapur Kanda. Tidak ada yang berubah. Masih rapi dan minim peralatan. Setelah selesai makan, Lavi pun membersihkan peralatan makannya. Bisa dibunuh Kanda kalau dia tidak mencucinya. Dasar iblis pecinta kebersihan, batin Lavi dalam hati. Sedikit geli sebenarnya.

Lavi mengambil sebotol air mineral dari dalam kulkas Kanda. Menggeaknya hingga habis dan membuangnya botolnya di tempah sampah. Kanda belum membuang sampahnya hari itu. Lavi berinisiatif untuk membuangnya. Sekalian dia akan membuang miliknya yang Kanda tidak tahu bahwa ada sebuah kantong plastic sampah tanggung bersandar di dinding depan apartemen Kanda dekat pintu di ujung lorong. Lavi terkikik. Yah, niat baik dirinya, ucap Lavi dalam hati.

Lavi keluar dari dapur sambil membawa kantong plastic sampah Kanda. Kanda yang melihatnya hanya menaikkan alisnya.

"Tumben kau mau melakukan itu tanpa disuruh," ejek Kanda.

"Hanya berterima kasih karena sudah mengijinkanku makan saja, Yuu. Lain kali tidak lagi," ujar Lavi bercanda.

Kanda menatapanya tajam dan berkata dengan bergumam, "Dasar baka usagi brengesek kurang kerjaan."

Lavi keluar dari apartemen Kanda dari apartemen Kanda dengan membawa dua buah kantong plastic sampah. Turun ke lantai bawah dan keluar melalui jalan belakang. Sebuah truk sampah parkur dengan manisnya di seberang jalan di belakang gedung apartemen itu. Lavi menyeberang jalan dan memberikan dua buah kantong plastic kepada petugasnya.

"Tuan tidak harus melakukan ini. Sudah tugas saya untuk mengambilnya di apartemen itu," ujar petugas itu saat mengambil dua buah kantong plastic yang dibawa Lavi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sekalian saja aku turun tadi, " kata Lavi ramah.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Lavi segera kembali ke apartemen dan naik ke lanta apartemen Kanda. Lavi tidak segera mengetuk pintu apartemen Kanda, melainkan hanya berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Kanda. Sebuah senyuman terukir jelas di bibir Lavi. Dia kemudian mengetuk pintu apartemen Kanda.

Satu kali.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kanda," panggil Lavi dari luar.

Lavi mengetuk lagi.

Dua kali.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kanda," sekali lagi Lavi memanggil Kanda.

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Lavi berdiri diam di depan pintu apartemen Kanda. Ada sedikit kekhawatiran di dalam diri Lavi saat Kanda tidak menjawab ketukan di pintunya. Lavi mengerutkan alisnya.

"Mungkinkah?" tanyanya sendiri kepada dirinya.

Lavi mendorong pintu apartemen Kanda. Tidak dikunci. Dengan perlahan, Lavi masuk ke dalam apartemen.

"Kanda," ujar Lavi pelan.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Lavi masuk ke dalam. Sekali lagi, Lavi memanggil nama Kanda. Masih tidak ada jawaban. Lavi mengelilingi apartemen Kanda. Mulai dari ruang tamu, sapur, kamar, hingga ke ruang meditasi Kanda. Tidak ada tanda-tanda sosok sang penghuni apartemen dimanapun. Lavi merasa semakin khawatir.

Berbagai hipotesis berkeliaran di dalam otak aktif Lavi Bookman.

Pemikiran pertama :

Mungkinkah ada orang yang menculik Kanda? Pemikiran yang sulit untuk dipercaya begitu saja. Ini Kanda yang kita bicarakan. Kalau ada seseorang yang menculiknya, pasti orang itu adalah orang yang sangat kuat atau mungkin orang yang paling ditakuti oleh Kanda. Takut? Kanda? Tidak ada hal yang ditakuti Kanda di dunia ini. Yang ada malah sebaliknya, orang-orang takut kepadanya. Jadi, siapa yang berani menculik The Greatest Kanda? Jawabannya, sangat mungkin tidak akan ada. Ok, pemikiran tentang penculikan kita sudahi saja.

Pemikiran kedua :

Kabur? Untuk apa Kanda kabur dari apartemennya? Tidak ada hal yang bisa membuatnya kabur dari apartemennya sendiri. Lagipula, tidak ada kebakaran saat ini di apartemennya. Jadi, sangat tidak mungkin Kanda akan kabur. Toh ini apartemennya sendiri. Kanda akan mempertahankannya kalau memang sudah haknya. Pemikiran tentang kabur sangat tidak bisa diterima.

Pemikiran ketiga :

Kanda sakit dan dia berada di rumah sakit. Mmm . . . mungkin saja. Kanda hanya manusia meskipun dia dianggap sangat kuat dan hampir tidak pernah sakit, kecuali saat dia kelelahan akibat pekerjaan. Tunggu dulu, apakah itu juga termasuk sakit? Lelah? Tidak. Itu tidak termasuk. Kalau pun dia sakit, satu hal yang Lavi tahu, Kanda tidak akan ke rumah sakit kalau tidak ada yang bisa memaksanya ke sana. Dan, sepanjang Lavi mengenal Kanda, Kanda Yuu belum pernah sakit yang memang harus membuantya berada di tempat tidur rumah sakit. Membayangkan Kanda berbaring di rumah sakit dengan baju pasien, membuat Lavi mau tidak mau terkikik geli. Amat sangat tidak bisa dibayangkan.

Dan pemikiran-pemikiran lainnya yang membuat Lavi mirip seorang detektif amatir yang diserahi tugas untuk menemukan seorang pewaris keluarga kerajaan yang hilang. Bedanya, ini sama sekali bukan keluarga kerajaan yang hilang, melainkan seorang sadistis yang hilang yang Lavi meskipun sudah mengenalnya sejak lama, masih merasa belum mengenal semua keseluruhan hidup Kanda. Benar-benar membuat frustasi.

Lavi mengambil handponenya dan menekan nomor-nomor rumah sakit yang diketahuinya. Bertanya kepada siapa pun yang menjawabnya apakah mereka mengetahui seseorang yang bernama Kanda. Jawabannya, seperti yang sudah diprediksi oleh Lavi, tidak ada seorang pun yang bernama Kanda Yuu atau pun seseorang yang bericiri-ciri seperti dirinya ada di rumah sakit manapun yang ditelepon Lavi. Lavi mendesah.

Lavi beralih untuk menelepon kepolisian. Berdalih bahwa temannya mungkin tersesat, dia meminta bantuan kepolisian untuk jaga-jaga kalau-kalau ada seseorang bernama Kanda atau berciri-ciri seperti itu ditemukan oleh salah seorang pihak berwajib. Setelah mendapat konfirmasi bahwa mereka akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk menemukan Kanda, Lavi menutup teleponnya. Pemikiran bahwa Kanda tersesat yang amat sangat minim, membuat Lavi sekali lagi, Mau tidak mau merasa geli. Kanda adalah sebuah kompas berjalan, sekali dia tahu kemana dia pergi.

Lavi memasukkan handphonenya ke dalam saku celananya. Lavi kemudian berjalan menuju ke arah balkon. Tangannya berpegangan pada pagar besi balkon yang dingin. Matanya menerawang jauh. Sampai-sampai Lavi berpikir mungkin dia bisa melihat sampai ke titik terjauh yang belum pernah dicapai oleh manusia manapun, kecuali dalam film yang berisi imajinasi-imajinasi liar.

Lavi merasakan hembusan angin malam yang dingin menyapu wajahnya. Dia berusaha tenang. Membayangkan hal-hal positif atas bagaimana keadaan Kanda saat ini. Lavi merasakan sebuah kelegaan sekaligus kekhawatiran yang aneh melandanya. Sesuatu yang rupanya membuat Lavi bingung unruk menentukan bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa menemukan Kanda.

Lavi memejamkan matanya. Mencoba menata kembali apa yang sudah terjadi dengan Kanda Yuu hari ini. Sebuah kilasan tentang Kanda yang mengurung diri di dalam kantornya dan hanya menatap layar pc nya walaupun saat itu Lavi sedang berbicara dengannya, melintas di otak Lavi. Kanda tidak pernah menatap pc kantornya seperti tadi. Kanda menatap pc nya dengan tatapan aneh. Tatapan yang menyiratkan bahwa dia sedang berusaha mencari sesuatu. Ya, sesuatu yang Lavi tidak tahu.

Kemudian, kilasan tentang Kanda yang bersikap aneh saat makan siang terlintas di otak Lavi selanjutnya. Kanda seperti melihat seseorang yang pernah ditemuinya. Seseorang yang sekali lagi, Lavi tidak tahu.

Kilasan berikutnya adalah sesuatu yang terjadi di pagi hari. Kulkas Kanda penuh dengan makanan yang sangat lezat yang Lavi sangat yakin bukan Kanda pembuatnya. Tapi seseorang. Seseorang yang Lavi tidak tahu. Lavi yakin, seseorang ini pasti telah bersama Kanda sebelumnya. Entah kapan.

Lalu, Lavi melihat kilasan yang beberapa menit yang Lavi lakukan. Tentang dia makan di dapur Kanda dengan makanan sisa tadi pagi yang masih sangat enak. Tentang dia membuang sampah Kanda. Tentang dia meninggalkan Kanda selama mungkin lebih dari sepuluh menit. Waktu yang cukup untuk Kanda menghilang.

Tiba-tiba Lavi membuka matanya dengan sangat cepat. Dia berbalik dan buru-buru menutup pintu balkon dan masuk ke dalam apartemen. Lavi menatap sekeliling apartemen Kanda. Tidak ada yang berubah. Dia segera memasuki kamar Kanda. Sesuatu yang menarik dirinya membuat Lavi mendesah.

Lavi keluar dari kamar Kanda. Buru-buru dia keluar dari apartemen Kanda. Lavi kemudian turun ke lantai bawah untuk menemui manajer gedung. Memintanya untuk mengunci apartemen Kanda sampai dia kembali.

"Ada urusan kantor yang sangat mendesak. Dia tidak sempat menghubungimu, Tuan Manajer. Jadi, dia minta tolong kepada saya. Terima kasih sebelumnya. Bye, Tuan Manajer," ucap Lavi buru-buru.

Sebelum manajer gedung membalas kata-katanya, Lavi segera keluar dari gedung apartemen. Membelok ke tempat parkir yang berada di belakang. Dia mengambil kunci mobil Kanda yang tadi diambilnya dari gantungan di dalam apartemen Kanda. Dia menuju ke mobil Kanda. Masuk kedalamnya dan mengemudikannya.

Lavi mengemudikan mobil Kanda dengan kecepatan sedang. Dia tidak mau terburu-buru mengambl keputusan. Dia bermobil dengan sesekali melirik ke kanan dan kirinya. Lavi berharap dia akan menemukan Kanda di jalanan saja tanpa harus ke tempat-tempat yang aneh.

"Dasar kau, Kanda Yuu. Membuatku susah saja. Kuharap kau kembali dalam keadaan utuh," gumam Lavi pelan. Mobilnya terus melaju menyusuri jalanan Kota London menuju ke daerah yang gersang.

**SetsunaSena**

Kanda Yuu membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Kilauan sinar terang membuat matanya silau. Kanda menutupi matanya dengan punggung tangannya untuk menghindari kilauan sinar itu. Tangannya yang bebas meraba-raba disampingnya. Dia merasakan tekstur lembut sesuatu yang merupakan pembaringannya. Kanda pelan-pelan membuka matanya dan dia terkejut dimana dia sekarang berada. Kanda berada di atas sebuah tempat tidur besar berkanopi. Dengan seprai tidur yang terbuat dari sutra mahal dan sangat halus. Kanda melihat ke arah samping kiri. Dilihatnya sebuah jendela besar tertutup gorden tebal. Kanda mendongakkan kepalanya. Sinar yang menyilaukan tadi berasal dari sebuah lampu kristal indah yang tergantung tinggi di atas atap. Harum lembut ruangan itu merasuk ke dalam indera penciuman Kanda.

Kanda mendudukkan diri di atas kasur. Bersandar di ujung tempat tidur. Matanya mengelilingi ruangan dimana dia berada sekarang. Ruangan itu luas dan bergaya campuran antara gaya Inggris kuno dan gaya modern. Perpaduan yang tidak dipaksakan sehingga membuat keseluruhan ruangan itu menjadi sebuah kamar tidur yang indah dan nyaman.

Kanda ingin turun dari tempat tidur itu untuk mengetahui sebenarnya dia berada dimana. Namun, kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa pening. Dia terduduk lagi. Kanda memejamkan mata sebentar untuk menghilangkan sakit kepala yang tiba-tiba menyerang itu. Kanda berdiam di dalam kamar itu. Dia ingin berteriak agar terdengar orang-orang yang mungkin ada di luar ruangan tahu bahwa Kanda berada di dalam ruangan itu. Namun tidak bisa. Tenggorokannya terasa kering.

Kanda sekali lagi berusaha untuk turun dari tempat tidur. Sakit kepalanya memang sudah hilang, namun tidak sepenuhnya. Kanda memaksa dirinya untuk bergerak. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut-denyut. Hampir-hampir dia terjatuh. Tapi, dia adalah Kanda Yuu. Sesakit apa pun kalau dia masih bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikit saja, dia pasti akan bergerak. Kekerasakepalanya memang tidak ada tandingannya.

Akhirnya, Kanda bisa turun dari tempat tidur. Berdiri sambil berpegangan pada tiang penyangga kanopi tempat tidur. Dengan perlahan, Kanda berjalan ke samping kiri tempat tidur untuk mencapai sesuatu yang tertutup oleh tirai yang terlihat mahal dan berat. Kanda berpegangan pada benda apa saja yang bisa dipegangnya agar tidak jatuh. Kanda tiba di dekat tirai tersebut. Kanda meraih tirai itu. Berusaha sekuat tenaga agar bisa menarik tirai itu agar membuka. Berkali-kali dia berusaha. Tirai itu hanya bergerak namun tidak membuka. Berat sekali rasanya meskipun hanya menarik tirai. Sia-sia saja. Kanda merosot ke atas lantai berkarpet. Kepalanya terasa pusing lagi.

Kanda berdiri lagi. Kali ini berusaha menyeberangi ruangan itu untuk menuju ke pintu. Dia memegangi apa pun yang bisa dipeganginya untuk menyangga tubuhnya yang hampir-hampir jatuh. Pintu didepannya seakan berkilo-kilo meter jauhnya berada. Kanda hampir saja merosot lagi, namun dia tetap bertahan.

"Sedikit lagi,"gumam Kanda dalam hati.

Hampir saja Kanda terlonjak kegirangan karena pintu sekarang sudah amat dekat. Saat dia hampir saja berlari untuk menuju ke pintu tanpa memikirkan sakit kapalanya, pintu itu tiba-tiba terbuka dan tampaklah seseorang yang berdiri di sana dengan wajah tersenyum yang membuat Kanda terjatuh di atas lantai berkarpet Persia yang mahal.

Sekali lagi, Kanda terbangun di atas kasur empuk itu. Kepalanya tidak lagi terasa pening. Kanda membuka matanya. Samar-samar dia ingat sesuatu sebelum dia berada di kasur itu lagi. Kanda dengan cepat terduduk di atas kasur. Tubuhnya bersandar di kepala ranjang. Dia membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Di sana, di ujung tempat tidur itu, duduklah seseorang yang selama ini selalu membuat Kanda merasakan kebingungan akan kehadirannya pada sebuah malam yang lalu dan membuatnya selalu ingin bertemu dengannya. Seseorang bernama Allen Walker. Seorang pemuda yang jaraknya mungkin lima tahun dibawahnya. Cantik sekali dia di sana dengan senyumnya yang mengembang itu.

"Allen . . . Allen . . ." gagap Kanda tak percaya. Suaranya masih serak

Allen Walker yang masih tersenyum berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Kanda. Dia duduk di tepi tempat tidur di dekat tubuh Kanda.

"Ini . . . ini . . . benar dirimu?" tanya Kanda. Tangannya terjulur untuk menyentuh Allen.

Allen menangkap tangan Kanda. Rasa hangat dirasakan Kanda saat tangan Allen menggenggamnya. Allen mencium tangan Kanda. Sebuah sengatan listrik mengalir di tubuh Kanda. Sentuhan Allen memberikan friksi yang mengejutkan.

Allen melepaskan tangan Kanda perlahan. Dia mengambil segelas air yang ternyata berada di atas sebuah meja kecil di smaping tempat tidur itu. Kanda baru mneyadarinya saat Allen mengambilnya.

"Ini, minumlah. Kau pasti haus," Allen menyodorkan gelas itu ke bibir Kanda. Kanda langsung mengambilnya dengan tangannya sendiri dan meminumnya.

"Terima kasih," kata Kanda setelah menghabiskan satu gelas air tersebut tanpa sisa.

"Selamat datang, Yuu. Aku senang bertemu denganmu lagi," kata Allen dengan senyum diwajahnya yang belum menghilang.

Kanda tersenyum. Senyum yang tidak pernah terlihat oleh siapa pun yang mengenalnya, bahkan Lavi, sahabatnya. Dan sekarang, Kanda sedang tersenyum kepada Allen Walker. Hanya kepadanya Kanda akan tersenyum seperti itu.

Allen mencondongkan dirinya dengan Kanda. Saat tubuhnya mereka hampir berdekatan, Allen memeluknya. Kepala Allen berada di leher Kanda. Menghirup bau maskulin yang wangi dari tubuh Kanda. Kanda yang sedikit kaget, membalas pelukan itu. Hangat dirasakannya saat tubuhnya menyatu dengan tubuh Allen. Kanda meletakkan dagunya di atas kepala putih Allen. Kemudian, Kanda mencium wangi rambut Allen yang berbau lavender dan sesuatu yang membuat Kanda teramat sangat menyukainya. Kanda memejamkan matanya. Menikmati moment itu.

"Ne, Yuu . . . aku rindu sekali denganmu," kata Allen pelan.

"Aku juga, Allen," ujar Kanda. Dia melepaskan pelukannya yang membuat Allen kaget. Tubuh Allen mundur dan ditahan Kanda dengan tangannya yang berada di pundak Allen.

"Kau kemana saja, Allen? Kau tahu berapa kali dan dimana saja aku mencarimu?," tanya Kanda dengan napas memburu.

Kanda memeluk tubuh Allen lagi. Memeluknya dengan erat seakan Allen akan pergi lagi. Kanda tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

"Apakah . . . apakah yang kulihat di Thames itu hanya ilusimu saja, Allen?" tanya Kanda dengan nada penolakan atas kenyataan yang sebenarnya apabila itu memang benar yang terjadi.

Kanda merasakan gelengan kepala Allen didadanya. Kanda merasakan kegembiraan yang luar biasa.

"_Jadi itu memang benar dia. My Allen_," batin Kanda dengan gembira. My Allen? Sejak kapan Allen jadi miliknya? Tapi tunggu dulu, Allen memang milik Kanda Yuu seorang dan itulah yang dipercayai oleh Kanda Yuu hingga sekarang.

"Kau memang melihatku di sana, Yuu. Di Sungai Thames," kata Allen.

Kanda mengeratkan pelukannya yang sedikit melonggar tadi. Dia mencium kepala Allen lagi. Menghirup wanginya yang tidak akan pernah membuatnya bosan. Mereka berpelukan seperti itu untuk beberapa lama hingga akhirnya Kanda melepaskan pelukannya dan membuat Allen duduk di samping dirinya. Namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama. Kanda menarik bahu Allen hingga bahu mereka berdekatan dan membuat Allen melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Kanda dan kepala Allen menempel di tubuh sebelah kanan Kanda.

"Allen . . . katakan kepadaku, apakah ini rumahmu?" tanya Kanda ingin tahu.

"Bisa dibilang begitu," jawab Allen.

"Lalu, apakah ini kamarmu?" tanya Kanda.

"Yah, aku bisa berada di kamar ini. Rumah ini kamarnya banyak. Jadi aku bebas memilih dan aku memilih ini karena ada kau, Yuu," jawab Allen tenang. Allen mendongak memandang Kanda dan tersenyum. Kemudian dia menaikkan tubuhnya sedikit dan mencium Kanda tepat di bibirnya sekilas.

Kanda sedikit terkejut sekaligus senang dengan jawaban Allen. Namun ada suatu kejanggalan yang mau tidak mau Kanda rasakan.

"Ne, Allen. Apakah kau tahu kenapa aku berada di sini?" tanya Kanda terdengar berhati-hati.

Allen melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Kanda masih dengan tersenyum kemudian menjawab, "Karena kau menginginkannya, Yuu," jawab Allen. Tangannya menangkup kedua pipi Kanda dan menariknya mendekat dan mencium bibir Kanda lagi. Kali ini lebih lama.

Kanda yang sedikit terkejut dengan jawaban dan perlakuan Allen yang tiba-tiba, membalas ciuman itu. Lama mereka berciuman hingga udara menginterupsi kelangsungan hidup mereka. Kemudian mereka berciuman lagi.

"Aku yang menginginkannya?" tanya Kanda setelah mereka selesai dengan ciuman itu namun tangannya masih melingkar di pinggang ramping Allen dan Allen masih melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Kanda. Kanda terdengar heran.

Allen mengangguk, "Bukankah kau ingin bertemu denganku, Yuu?" tanya Allen.

Kanda mengangguk kemudian berkata, "Lalu bagaimana . . . "

Sebelum Kanda selesai bertanya lebih jauh lagi, Allen kembali mencium Kanda. Kanda yang terkejut pun langsung membalasnya. Allen menarik kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Mereka pun bergulat dalam ciuman lagi. Kanda menikmati ciuman itu dan memtuskan untuk melanjutkannya.

"Jangan . . . ah . . . pikirkan . . . ah . . . bagaimana . . . ah . . . hanya ada . . . ah . . . kau dan aku . . . ah . . . sekarang, Yuu," Allen berkata di tengah-tengah ciuman Kanda Yuu yang sudah tidak lagi berada di bibirnya.

Kanda sudah lupa dengan keingintahuannya tentang bagaimana dia berada di dalam kamar mewah itu. Yang ada dihadapannya Allen Walker yang selalu diinginkannya. Sekarang, Kanda mulai melanjutkan kegiatannya bukan hanya mencium saja tetapi hal lain untuk memuaskan nafsu mereka yang sudah memuncak.

"Kau milikku, Allen Walker. Hanya milikku," kata Kanda. Matanya memandang dengan penuh nafsu tubuh Allen yang sekarang terbaring dengan Kanda diatasnya. Kemejanya sudah terbuka semua kancingnya.

"Aku milikmu, Yuu. Hanya milikmu," ujar Allen. Wajahnya sayu dan dipenuhi dengan nafsu. Membuat Kanda menginginkan lebih.

"Katakan kepadaku, Allen Walker. Kau bukan ilusi. Kau nyata," tuntut Kanda.

Allen menarik leher Kanda dan menciumnya kemudian berkata, "Jadikan aku kenyataan bagimu, Yuu. Aku senyata yang kau inginkan," jawab Allen. Dia tersenyum manis sekali dan membuat Kanda semakin bernapsu.

Saat itu, Kanda dan Allen sedang berada di atas tempat tidur yang mewah dan melakukan sesuatu yang diinginkan Kanda saat bertemu dengan Allen Walker kembali. Keinginan untuk mengetahui bagaimana keberadaannya bisa berada di mara itu pupus sudah. Yang ada di dalam mata dan pikiran Kanda hanyalah Allen Walker seorang. Dia nyata dan bukan ilusi. Dia sekarang berada bersamanya. Menyelami indahnya hari itu. Entah itu malam atau siang atau pagi atau pun sore, Kanda tidak peduli. Kanda hanya menginginkan Allen dan sekarang dia menerimanya. Memeluknya, menciumnya, menikmati setiap perbuatannya dengan Allen. Sekali lagi, seperti beberapa malam sebelumnya, Kanda tidak peduli siapa Allen. Dia hanya membutuhkan Allen dan juga sebaliknya. Dan ya, dia menginginkan Allen. Semua keingintahuannya tentang keberadaannya sekarang tidak penting lagi. Semuanya hanya tentang Allen Walker. Pemuda yang dicintainya. Miliknya. Hanya miliknya seorang.

**SetsunaSena**

Lavi mengendarai mobil Kanda dengan sangat tidak hati-hati sekarang. Dia melesatkan mobil itu bak seorang pembalap. Di dalam pikirannya, hanyalah Kanda saja yang ada. Lavi khawatir sekali dengan keadaan sahabatnya itu. Meskipun dia sadis dan sering membuat penderitaan yang sangat menjengkelkan bagi Lavi, namun kanda adalah sahabatnya. Meskipun dia tidak terlalu mengenalnya (begitu pikiran Lavi saat ini), namun Kanda adalah Kanda. Sahabat yang tak tergantikan dan mempunyai cara tersendiri untuk mengeskpresikannya.

Lavi berkonsentrasi penuh dengan jalanan yang dilaluinya. Gerakan mobil yang dikendarai sangat lincah. Sangat mengejutkan melihat keseharian Lavi yang dalam soal menyetir mobil tidak terlalu bagus kalau mengebut. Tapi sekarang berbeda. Mungkin karena hormone atau factor yang lain. Yang jelas, Lavi memang terlihat seperti seorang pembalap profesional. Matanya yang tajam menyapu seluruh sisi jalanan kanan dan kiri yang dilewatinya. Tak satupun titik yang terlewat darinya. Kalau ada sedikit saja hal-hal yang mencurigakan, mobil yang dikendarainya akan menurun kecepatannya, namun setiap hal-hal itu adalah suatu hal yang tidak berkaitan, Lavi akan dengan segera mengencangkan laju mobil itu lagi. Gerakannya yang luwes membuat beberapa orang melihatnya mengeskpresikannya degan cara yang berbeda-beda. Namun itu tidak penting sekarang bagi Lavi. Karena tujuan utama Lavi adalah dengan cepat menemukan Kanda.

Lavi berkendara entah sudah berapa lama. Lavi tidak memikirkannya. Saat Lavi merasa sedikit letih karena terus berkendara, Lavi menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah swalayan 24 jam. Lavi keluar ke udara dingin yang langsung menyergapnya. Lavi menaikkan resteling jaketnya hingga maksimal untuk mengurangi dingin. Dia memasuki toko swalayan itu dengan cepat dan keluar dengan cepat juga. Penjaga toko itu melihatnya dengan tatapan heran namun sekaligus senang. Kembalian yang tidak diambil Lavi cukup banyak. Penjaga toko itu merasa beruntung. Lain dengan Lavi.

Lavi masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Menyalakan mesinnya dan mengendarainya beberapa meter kemudian menghentikan untuk sekedar meminum minuman kaleng yang dibelinya tadi. Suara handphonenya menyadarkan Lavi akan lamunan tentang Kanda. Dia hampir saja menjatuhkan kaleng minuman yang masih berisi itu karena kaget. Namun dengan cepat Lavi mengatasinya sehingga isinya tidak tumpah.

"_Aku akan mati di Sungai Thames kalau itu terjadi_," batin Lavi mengingat Kanda tidak suka kotoran yang bukan dari pemiliknya mampir di mobil kesayangannya. Sial memang bagi Lavi, meskipun dia khawatir tentang Kanda sekarang, bayangan kesadisan Kanda tidak pernah hilang. Salahkan sekali lagi Lavi untuk berteman dengan iblis itu.

"Halo?"

Suara Lavi mengangkat handphone nya setelah dengan agak ragu-ragu dia memutuskan akan menjawab panggilan itu atau tidak. Nomor tidak dikenal terpampang di sana.

Tidak ada jawaban yang ada di seberang telepon.

"Halo?" Lavi menyapa lagi. Dengan sedikit meninggikan nada suaranya.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Ck," Lavi mendecak kesal. Dia menyapa lagi, "Halo?" kali ini dengan nada kesal.

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Lavi meskipun dengan kesal, masih mendengarkan apa yang akan terjadi melalui teleponnya. Mungkin saja ada sesuatu. Tapi tidak. Lavi tidak mendengar apa-apa. Namun tiba-tiba dia mendengar dengung yang memekakkan telinga. Lavi melemparkan handphonenya dengan terkejut ke sembarang arah.

"Brengsek," umpat Lavi marah.

Lavi membetulkan sabuk pengamannya dan menghidupkan mesin mobil.

"Dasar brengsek. Kalau ketahuan kubunuh dia," umpat Lavi sekali lagi dengan marah.

Dia tidak butuh kerjaan iseng-iseng seperti itu sekarang. Pikirannya sudah pusing memikirkan hilangnya si sadis Kanda. Tidak perlu ditambah lagi keisengan yang menjengkelkan.

Lavi mengendarai mobil Kanda dengan kecepatan sama seperti sebelumnya. tanpa henti mengawasi seperti elang ke kanan dan kiri sisi jalanan. Siapa tahu Kanda tiba-tiba muncul dan membuatnya marah-marah karena mengendarai mobil tanpa ijin. Lavi berharap saat ini Kanda yang sadis muncul tiba-tiba dihadapannya. Bagaimana pun juga dia adalah sahabatnya yang brengsek sekalipun.

Lavi tiba di daerah pinggiran pantai. Malam sudah semakin larut. Lavi menghentikan mobil itu di tepi jalan di bawah karang tinggi yang menjulang dan panjang di sepanjang sisi pantai. Lavi mencari-cari handphone nya yang dilemparnya tadi. Setelah menemukannya, Lavi melihat jam di sana. Pukul 11.50 malam. Sebentar lagi tengah malam.

Jalanan tempat Lavi berhenti itu sangat lengang. Hanya satu dua mobil saja yang melewatinya. Tak dilihatnya satu pun rumah atau pun tempat-tempat umum di sana. Lavi mendesahkan napas panjang. Dia tidak tahu dimana dia berada sekarang. Lavi keluar dari mobil dan berjalan di sekitar situ untuk mencari petunjuk dimana dia berada. Namun nihil. Dia tidak menjumpai seorang pun. Bahkan mobil-mobil yang lewat pun sekarang tidak ada lagi. lavi merasa benar-benar sendirian sekarang. Suara ombak yang menghantam karang yang menjadi temannya saat ini. Lavi masuk ke mobil lagi.

Lavi mengendarai mobil itu dengan kecepatan rendah. Sangat rendah dibandingkan yang tadi. Hanya sendirian Lavi mengendarai mobil di jalanan itu. Bulan purnama yang menggantung memberikan pemandangan yang mencekam sekaligus indah. Lavi yang melihatnya di sisi kanan jalan, bergidik. Entah kenapa semenjak memasuki daerah laut ini, Lavi merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.

Handphone Lavi berdering lagi. lavi tidak menghiraukannya. Tadi dia meliriknya sebentar dan mengetahui kalau nomor tak dikenal tadi yang menelepon. Lavi terus menyetir. Handphone nya terus berdering. Bunyinya membuat risih Lavi, namun Lavi tidak menghiraukannya. Dasar sial bagi Lavi, bunyi itu tidak berhenti. Mau tidak mau Lavi berhenti lagi. Dia mengangkat handphone nya dengan kasar. Menyentuh tanda loudspeaker.

"Halo," kata Lavi dengan kasar.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Lavi mengumpat dalam hati.

"Hei, brengsek! Aku tidak tahu siapa kau. Dan aku juga tidak mau tahu. Sebaiknya kau tutup teleponmu sebelum aku benar-benar marah dan membuatmu tenggelam di laut ganas malam ini juga, brengsek!" Lavi berteriak marah.

Bunyi handphone itu berhenti. Lavi sedikit ngos-ngosan. Dia benar-benar tidak suka dengan keadaan ini. Dia bersumpah akan membunuh si brengsek itu kalau tahu siapa dia setelah urusannya dengan Kanda Yuu selesai. Dengan kasar Lavi memasukkan handphone nya ke saku celana jeans nya. Dia melanjutkan menyetir lagi.

Dalam ketenangan malam sekaligus keadaan yang mencekam itu, Lavi mengendarai mobil Kanda dengan kecepatan rendah. Benar-benar sendirian sekarang. Lavi merasa berada di negara antah berantah dan tidak tahu arah. Papan jalan pun tidak Lavi temukan. Peta pun tidak dia temukan. Sial! Benar-benar sial! Seakan untuk mengetahui keberadaannya pun malam tidak mengijinkan. Semuanya sekarang gelap. Hanya sorot lampu mobil Kanda yang dikendarainya yang membuat jalanan mendapatkan sedikit cahaya. Lain itu, tidak. Suara debur ombak lah yang menjadi teman Lavi malam itu. Bulan yang mengambang di langit malam membuat hati Lavi sedikit merasa ngeri. Dia tidak suka dengan keberadaan bulan yang demikian itu. Pertanda buruk, begitu kata kakeknya dulu sewaktu mengajarinya tentang kehidupan. Lavi tidak begitu memperhatikan saat itu, namun sekarang dia tahu apa yang dimaksud dengan itu. Karena bulan yang dilihatnya sekarang terlihat pucat dan entah kenapa berkesan mengerikan. Di sisi kanannya, laut ganas dengan ombaknya yang bergulung-gulung seakan siap menerkam siapa saja yang berani mengganggunya. Beberapa kelelewar terbang dari kejauhan dan bagaikan keluar dari balik bulan tempatnya bersembunyi, membuatnya seakan kelelawar itu pasukan pembunuh iblis. Lavi benar-benar merinding kali ini.

Lavi menambah kecepatan mobil itu. Dengan ketabahan menghadapi kengerian suasana malam itu, Lavi masih melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri mobilnya untuk mengecek apakah Kanda akan tiba-tiba muncul di depan mobilnya. Memarahinya dan membawanya pulang dengan mengebut. Oh, betapa dia menginginkan Kanda bersamanya sekarang daripada sendirian.

"Lebih baik mati di Sungai Thames daripada hidup dalam kengerian yang aneh dan tidak masuk akal ini", keluh Lavi.

Lavi hampir berteriak kegirangan ketika dia tiba di sebuah daerah yang terdapat beberapa rumah penduduk. Lavi menghembuskan napas lega. Lavi menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebah pohon besar yang berada tidak jauh dari sebuah rumah yang paling dekat dengan arah datangnya Lavi. Lavi turun dari mobil. Dia berjalan kea rah rumah terdekat sambil bersedekap.

"_Sial! Inggris benar-benar dingin di sini_," batin Lavi kesal. Uap air keluar dari mulutnya setiap kali dia berbicara atau menghembuskan napas.

Lavi menaiki anak tangga kayu reot tiga kali dan tiba di beranda. Dia berdiri sebentar dan kemudian mengetuk pintu rumah itu.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Mungkin pemiliknya sudah tidur," batin Lavi.

Sebenarnya Lavi merasa bersalah karena membangunkan pemiliknya di malam yang dingin ini. Namun, dia tetap benar-benar ingin tahu keberadaannya sekarang. Syukur-syukur ada petunjuk tentang keberadaan Kanda.

Lavi mengetuk lagi.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Lavi menunggu.

Lavi mengetuk lagi.

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Lavi sedikit kesal sekarang. Namun dia tahu bahwa sangat tidak sopan untuk menerobos masuk dengan mendobrak pintu. Lavi memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah lain. Namun, hasilnya sama saja. Tidak ada satu pintu pun yang terbuka untuk Lavi. Lavi mendecakkan lidahnya jengkel. Dia sekali lagi berjalan salah satu rumah dan memutuskan untuk membuka paksa pintunya. Lavi merasa amat sangat bersalah di sini. Tapi apa boleh buat, itu satu-satunya cara yang Lavi tahu sekarang.

Lavi tidak langsung mendobrak masuk. Dia sekali lagi mengetuk pintu rumah. Setelah tiga kali tidak ada jawaban. Lavi memegang kenop pintu dan bersiap-siap untuk mendobraknya dengan mendekatkan bahu kirinya ke pintu kayu itu. Sebelum itu terjadi, pintu yang akan didobrak Lavi terbuka karena dorongan bahunya.

Lavi terkejut. Dia berdiri di depan pintu yang terbuka itu. Dengan perlahan Lavi memasuki ruangan di balik pintu kayu yang sudah reyot itu. Ruangan itu tak berpenerangan. Sinar temaram memasuki ruangan itu dari sinar bulan keperakan yang memantul melalui kaca jendela kotor yang sudah retak. Lavi melihat sekeliling ruangan itu. Berdebu dan banyak sarang laba-laba. Lavi terbatuk-batuk sebentar akibat debu yang beterbangan di ruangan itu. Perabotan-perabotan rumah terletak dengan sangat tidak enak dipandang. Kayu-kayu dan besi penopang furniture rumah tangga semuanya patah atau pun berkarat. Sarang laba-laba menempel di banyak tempat di furniture-furniture itu. Perapian hanya berisi kayu lapuk dan abu. Bau di ruangan itu pengap. Semuanya berantakan.

Lavi bergerak di sela-sela barang-barang di rumah itu sambil menutup mulut dan hidungnya dengan sapu tangan. Menyingkirkan sarang laba-laba dan debu yang menempel setiap kali dia melangkah. Ruang lain yang dijelajahi Lavi terlihat sama saja dengan ruang depan. Semuanya kotor, berantakan, dan berbau pengap.

Lavi menaiki tangga reyot dengan hati-hati menuju ke lantai dua. Lavi melompati beberapa anak tangga yang tidak lagi berada ditempatnya. Lavi tiba di lantai atas. Keadaannya sama saja. Lavi membuka salah satu pintu yang merupakan pintu masuk ruang tidur. Sama seperti di bawah. Kasur yang kotor dan berdebu tebal terlihat menggembung. Lavi mendekati kasur itu. Dengan hati-hati membuka selimut tebal kotor yang membuat kasur itu menggembung.

Lavi sangat terkejut melihat apa yang ditemukannya di balik selimut itu. Saking terkejutnya, dia terjengkang ke samping dan menabrak tembok. Punggungnya terasa sakit. Begitu pula pantatnya yang terjatuh di atas lantai berkarpet tipis. Kedua tangannya secara reflek berada di atas lantai kayu yang tidak berkarpet. Belum sembuh dari rasa terkejutnya, tangan kiri terasa merengsek ke bawah menerima gaya gravitasi bumi. Lantai di atas telapak tangan kirinya jebol ke bawah. Lavi merengsek hingga tubuh bagian belakangnya sejajar dengan lantai dengan kepala masih menempel di tembok. Detak jantung Lavi terasa tidak karuan sekarang.

"Sial! Sial! Apa ini? Gila!" umpat Lavi dan berusaha berdiri sambil menormalkan detak jantungnya.

Lavi dengan cepat berlari menuju ke pintu. Keluar dari ruangan itu dan turun ke bawah dengan cepat. Dia lalu keluar dari rumah itu. Lavi mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya. Lavi berlari lagi dan berhenti hingga punggungnya bersandar di sebuah pohon besar.

Lavi mendongakkan kepala ke atas. Langit hitam tak ada awan. Bulan masih pucat dan mengerikan. Suara ombak masih terdengar samar-samar di telinga Lavi.

"Malam sial," umpat Lavi kepada bulan yang ada di atas sana.

Setelah detak jantungnya terasa normal lagi, Lavi berjalan lagi. Dia berlari ke salah satu rumah lagi. Seperti yang dilakukannya tadi. Pintu tak terkunci dan ruangan berantakan. Di dalam ruang tidur, keadaan sama dengan ruang tidur di rumah pertama yang Lavi masuki. Dan setelah memasuki rumah keenam, Lavi keluar dari sana dan memuntahkan segala isi perutnya ke atas tanah becek bekas hujan.

"Kenapa semuanya sama? Kenapa ada tengkorak manusia berada di sana?" gumam Lavi marah dan kesal serta sedikit penasaran. Dan ya, benar. Lavi menemukan tengkorak-tengkorak manusia di setiap kamar tidur di rumah-rumah itu. Semuanya mati dan terbengkalai dengan keadaan yang sangat menjijikkan.

Lavi berlari ke arah mobil yang dibawanya. Dia bersandar di sana dengan detak jantung yang tidak karuan. Lavi mengambil handphone dari sakunya.

"Cih! Ayolah!" gerutu Lavi. Tak ada sinyal yang ditangkap oleh handphone nya.

Lavi berjalan kesana kemari dan menaikkan tangannya yang memegang handphone nya. Mencari-cari sinyal. Nihil. Tidak ada sinyal. Lavi gemetar sekarang. Dia masuk ke dalam mobil. Memundurkannya untuk mencapai jalanan beraspal tempat dia datang lagi.

Tiba-tiba handphone Lavi berbunyi. Lavi heran sekaligus senang. Setelah berkutat karena tidak ada sinyal, sekarang alat komunikasi itu berbunyi. Lavi segera mengambil handphone nya lagi. Nomor tak dikenal yang tadi. Lavi mendecak kesal. Kenapa harus nomor ini? Namun Lavi berpikir positif. Mungkin kali ini orang itu mau mendengarkan dan kalau beruntung dia akan mendapatkan pertolongan.

"Halo? Tolong dengarkan saya sebentar . . . " Lavi memulai percakapan. Tidak ada sahutan.

"Halo? Halo? Siapa pun di sana tolong dengarkan saya. Saya . . . ." Lavi sekali lagi mencoba percakapan.

"_Kumohon jangan gara-gara aku membentakmu tadi kau tidak mau menolongku. Kumohon," _Lavi memohon dalam hati.

Tidak ada sahutan.

"Halo? Tolong saya. Saya berada di . . . ." suara Lavi terputus. Handphone nya mengakhiri panggilan.

Lavi tidak putus asa. Dia memencet nomor tak dikenal lagi. Menyambungkannya ke loud speaker dan menunggu. Tidak ada suara apa pun. Nomor itu mengakhiri panggilan Lavi. Lavi mashi berusaha menghubungi nomor itu. Karena hanya nomor itu yang bisa dihubungi dan emnghubunginya. Sekali lagi, nomor itu mengakhiri panggilan. Begitu seterusnya hingga beberapa kali dan akhirnya Lavi menyerah.

Handphone Lavi berbunyi lagi saat akan dimasukkan ke dalam saku. Lavi dengan cepat memencet tombol jawab. Hatinya sedikit riang karena mungkin ini kesempatannya untuk menghubungi orang luar. Namun yang terjadi sebaliknya. Saat Lavi mendekatkan handphone itu ke telinganya, suara dengung yang memekakkan terdengar oleh Lavi seperti saat di mobil tadi. Lavi langsung menghentikan panggilannya dan memasukkan handphone nya.

Lavi pasrah. Dia duduk diam di dalam mobil untuk mengatur napas dan keadaan dirinya. Sebuah sinar yang makin lama makin terang membuat Lavi menengokkan kepalanya kea rah samping kanan tempat perumahan penduduk tadi berada. Lavi membelalakkan matanya. Api yang besar menyala-nyala membuat pandangan Lavi akan rumah-rumah penduduk itu tidak tampak. Lavi melongokkan kepalanya keluar jendela mobil. Api itu melahap habis perumahan penduduk.

"What the . . ." Lavi tak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Beberapa waktu yang lalu Lavi berada di sana. Hening dan menyeramkan. Sekarang, semuanya akan menjadi debu dan hilang tak berbekas.

Sesuatu melintas di benak Lavi. Dia menyeringai gembira. Tentu saja! Kalau ada kebakaran, pasti pemadam kebakaran akan datang. Hal itu membuat Lavi lega. Dia memajukan mobilnya agar tidak menghalangi jalan masuk ke perumahan penduduk yang terlalap api itu. Duduk dengan nyaman di dalam mobil sambil menunggu pemadam kebakaran datang.

Pemikiran Lavi meleset. Setelah duduk menunggu selama entah berapa lama, tidak ada tanda-tanda akan datangnya regu penyelamat. Tidak ada satu mobil pun yang melintas di jalan itu. Lavi memicingkan mata untuk melihat lebih jauh ke ujung jalanan kalau-kalau ada petunjuk yang memberitahunya tentang kedatangan regu pemadam kebaran. Namun itu tidak terjadi. Jalanan itu masih kosong sejauh mata Lavi memandang.

Lavi memundurkan mobilnya untuk melihat kebakaran itu. Tapi apa yang terjadi? Saat Lavi melihat perumahan penduduk yang tadi, semuanya gelap. Tidak ada setitik api pun yang terlihat olehnya. Perumahan penduduk itu sudah tidak ada. Yang ada hanyalah tanah lapang kosong yang dilihat Lavi samar-samar.

Lavi dengan perlahan kembali memasuki perumahan penduduk itu. Lavi keluar dari mobil. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia. Tempat yang tadi merupakan perumahan penduduk sekarang memang adalah sebuah tanah lapang kosong dengan sebuah papan kecil yang tertancap kokoh di atas tanah yang Lavi yakin adalah pohon tempat dia bersandar tadi. Tulisan di papan itu membuat Lavi menjatuhkan diri di atas tanah. Merosot karena merasakan kakinya lemas.

"PROPERTY OF THE UNITED KINGDOM GOVERNMENT"

"Oh my God! What the hell is happening?" gumam Lavi frustasi. Dia menarik-narik rambut merahnya dengan kesal. Dia merasa entah bagaimana tidak bisa bergerak. Mulutnya menganga.

Lavi berposisi seperti itu untuk beberapa lama. Kemudian, dengan susah payah, dia berusaha berdiri. Tidak ada yang dapat dijadikan pegangan. Perlu beberapa menit hingga Lavi berdiri dengan agak sempurna, yaitu dengan tubuh masih agak bungkuk. Detak jantung Lavi bisa dikatakan normal sekarang meskipun Lavi sendiri tidak yakin akan bertahan lama jantungnya berdetak seperti itu.

Lavi berjalan sedikit terhuyung menuju ke arah tanah lapang. Sesuatu membuat Lavi ingin tahu keadaan tanah lapang itu. Lavi memandang ke sekeliling tanah lapang itu. Tanah lapang itu dikelilingi oleh pepohonan yang besar dan tinggi dan berjajar rapat di kanan dan kirinya. Lavi berjalan terus. Entah sampai mana tanah lapang berbentuk segi empat itu berakhir. Lavi hanya berjalan terus. Lalu di sana. Di titik terjauh yang dapat Lavi lihat, sesuatu atau mungkin seseorang ada di atas tanah. Diam tak bergerak dan sepertinya terbaring di sana. Lavi berjalan hati-hati menuju ke sesuatu atau sseorang itu.

Lavi sekali lagi membelalakkan matanya. Kakinya lemas lagi. Dihadapannya sekarang terbaring seseorang yang telah dicarinya beberapa waktu lalu. Teman sadisnya, Kanda Yuu. Keadaan Kanda tidak dapat dijelaskan tentang apa yang terjadi. Rambut panjangnya terurai dan berantakan. Pakaiannya terlihat kotor namun masih utuh tetapi berantakan.

"Kanda! Ya Tuhan! Kanda!" panggil Lavi. Dia menepuk-nepuk pipi Kanda. namun Kanda tak bergerak. Jantung Lavi berdetak lebih cepat.

"Oh, Kanda. Kumohon jangan mati. Kanda!" panggil Lavi lagi dengan perasaan yang sangat cemas. Masih tidak ada reaksi.

Lavi mendekatkan telinganya ke dada Kanda. Terdengar detak halus dari jantung Kanda. Lavi bernapas lega. Tak pernah selega ini dia dalam hidupnya. Kanda masih hidup! Hanya pingsan.

Lavi duduk di dekat Kanda. Dia mengeluarkan handphone nya. Pukul 3 dini hari. Lavi mengecek apakah sudah ada sinyal. Ternyata tidak. Sinyal masih blank. Lavi duduk meluruskan kakinya. Rasa lelah sekarang terasa ditubuhnya. Lavi memandang Kanda. Dada sahabatnya kini terlihat naik turun oleh napasnya. Lavi sangat bersyukur menemukan Kanda.

Lavi tentu saja bingung dengan peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi. Tentang malam ini yang terkesan mengerikan. Tentang tengkorak-tengkorak di rumah-rumah penduduk yang tak bertuan. Tentang api yang baru saja melahap habis semua rumah itu. Tentang sekarang dia berada di lahan pemerintah yang sepertinya terbengkalai. Namun Lavi tidak mau memikirkan itu semua sekarang. Dia lelah dan terkejut.

Lavi berdiri dan meluruskan tubuhnya. Membuat peregangan sebentar. Dia berjongkok untuk menarik satu tangan Kanda dan dilingkarkannya ke bahunya sendiri. Lavi berdiri dan berjalan sambil membawa Kanda yang berjalan dengan menyeret kakinya tanpa sadar.

"Bertahanlah, kawan. Aku akan membawamu pulang," kata Lavi bertekad.

Lavi membuka pintu mobil Kanda dengan satu tangannya. Mendudukkan Kanda ke kursi di belakang dengan hati-hati. Melingkarkan sabun pengamannya dan membiarkan tubuh Kanda jatuh ke samping. Lavi membiarkan itu. Kanda terlihat tidak akan bangun sampai besok. Lavi masuk ke bagian depan. Mulai menyalakan mesinnya dan melajukan mobilnya.

Lavi mulai merasa tenang. Jalanan yang dilaluinya sekarang berbeda dengan yang tadi meskipun rutenya sama. Lavi banyak menemui kendaraan yang lewat. Mobil atau truk atau bus atau entah apa. Jalanan itu tidak lengang dan cukup ramai. Suara deburan ombak yang menghantam karang sekarang terdengar seperti nyanyian yang dinyanyikan ibu-ibu kepada anaknya ketika sore hari saat bermain. Lavi melihat bulan di atas sana seperti sedang tersenyum kepadanya. Tidak lagi pucat dan mengerikan. Terlihat indah dan agung. Kelelawar-kelelawar juga terlihat biasa saja. Seperti burung yang memang sudah saatnya terbang kembali ke rumah. Semua suasana berubah. Semuanya tampak seperti Lavi baru keluar dari dunia lain. Dunia yang dilewatinya sekarang adalah dunia tempatnya seharusnya berada. Lavi mendesahkan napas panjang. Entah harus senang atau sedih atau bagaimana. Yang jelas, Lavi ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan tidur. Dia lelah. Sangat lelah dan shock.

**SetsunaSena**

Lavi memarkirkan mobil Kanda di tempat parkir gedung apartemen mereka. Lavi keluar dari mobil dan kembali berjalan dengan membawa Kanda. Menaiki lift menuju lantai kamar Kanda. Lavi tidak menemui siapa pun di lift maupun di koridor lantai kamar Kanda. Lavi bersyukur dengan hal itu. Dia tidak mau bertemu siapa pun dan menjelaskan darimana dia datang dini hari ini. Lavi bisa saja berbohong dan mengatakan kalau Kanda sedang mabuk atau bagaimana. Tapi tidak. Lavi tidak ingin bertemu siapa pun atau pun berbicara dengan siapa pun, kecuali Kanda kalau dia sudah bangun. Dia hanya ingin tidur. Itu saja untuk malam ini.

Kanda tiba di depan pintu apartemen Kanda. Lavi ingat dia meminta manajer untuk menguncinya. Tapi dia malas untuk bertemu dengan manajer dan berbicara dengannya.

"Lalu sekarang apa?" Lavi bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Menyesalkan kebodohannya. Namun yang menang adalah ketidakinginannya untuk bertemu siapa pun dan berbicara dengan siapa pun malam ini.

Sebuah ide nangkring di otak Lavi seketika itu juga. Dengan usaha yang gigih, Lavi memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana Kanda. Saku kiri Kanda kosong. Saku kanannya ternyata lebih menguntungkan. Lavi menarik keluar kartu gesek apartemen Kanda.

"Jenius kau, Yuu. Selalu saja membawa cadangan kunci untuk apa pun," puji Lavi tanpa diketahui Kanda yang masih pingsan. Lavi tahu kebiasaan Kanda. apalagi untuk hal kunci. Meskipun Kanda hampir tidak pernah meninggalkan barang-barang yang harus dibawa pada saat di pergi kemanapun, Kanda tidak akan pernah meninggalkan kunci apartemennya. Sebuah kebiasaan yang selalu melekat pada diri Kanda. sewaktu mereka masih kecil pun, Kanda akan selalu membawa duplikat kunci rumahnya.

Lavi berhasil membaringkan Kanda di kamar tidurnya setelah Lavi membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam. Lavi mengambil pakaian dari dalam almari Kanda. Dengan hati-hati, Lavi mengganti pakaian Kanda kecuali celana dalamnya karena Lavi meskipun sama-sama laki-laki, namun tidak enak dengan hal yang satu itu. Lagipula, celana dalam Kanda terlihat masih bersih, begitu yang dipikirkan Lavi. Setelahnya,Lavi menyelimuti Kanda dan meninggalkannya.

Lavi kembali ke dalam apartemennya sendiri. Setelah mandi dan makan seadanya, yaitu mie cup dua buah. Lavi mengambil selimut dan kembali ke kamar Kanda yang berada lima lantai diatasnya. Lavi bersyukur, saat dia keluar masuk apartemennya dan lift, dia tidak menemui seorang pun.

Lavi memasuki apartemen Kanda. Dia berjalan menuju ke kamar Kanda. Sesampainya di depan pintu kamar, Lavi berdiri sebentar.

"Semoga kau masih di sini, Yuu," doa Lavi. Dia tidak mau Kanda hilang lagi dan dia harus mencarinya lagi. Sangat melelahkan dan menyebalkan serta mengerikan kalau hal itu sampai terjadi.

Lavi bernapas sangat lega ketika melihat Kanda masih di tempat tidurnya. Tak terasa, Lavi tersenyum sendiri. Mirip seorang ibu yang bahagia melihat buah hatinya sedang tertidur pulas. Lavi menutup pintu kamar Kanda dengan hati-hati.

Lavi membaringkan tubuhnya di atas sofa besar Kanda. Dia menata bantal-bantal sofa dan berbaring dengan nyaman.

"_Ah, ternyata, setelah begitu jauh perjalanan, berbaring terasa menyenangkan. Apalagi setelah mandi dan makan. Walaupun hanya mie cup,"_ batin Lavi lega. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Lavi tertidur pulas di sofa itu.

**SetsunaSena**

Kanda Yuu bergerak-gerak di atas tempat tidurnya. Matanya masih belum terbuka sepenuhnya. Kemudian, dengan perlahan mata hitam Kanda terbuka. Kanda mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Dia merasa asing. Tangan kanannya meraba samping kanan tempat tidurnya. Dia mencari sesuatu. Atau seseorang? Kanda mempercepat gerakan tangannya. Sepertinya dia tidak menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Kanda menolehkan wajahnya dengan cepat ke samping kanan. Kosong. Dia sendirian di atas tempat tidurnya.

Tapi tunggu dulu. Tempat tidurnya? Tidak. Ini tidak benar. Dia tidak berada di dalam kamarnya semalam. Bahkan dia tidak berada di dalam apartemennya. Kanda bingung. Dia mendudukkan diri dengan segera. Mengusap kepalanya yang sedikit pusing akibat tiba-tiba duduk. Kanda memandang sekitar kamarnya. Ya, dia berada di dalam kamarnya.

Kanda bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dengan perasaan bingung. Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi? Dia tidak berada di sini malam tadi. Dia seharusnya berada di tempat lain. Ya, ini tidak benar. Dia seharusnya tidak berada di dalam kamarnya. Dia seharusnya berada bersama Allen Walker. Kekasihnya. Cinta dalam hidupnya. Bukankah dia yang membuat berada di dalam kebahagiaan bersamanya tadi malam? Kanda seharusnya bersama dengannya pagi ini. Tapi dia sendirian.

Salah. Ini salah. Benar-benar salah. Begitulah pemikiran Kanda. Dia tidak boleh berada di dalam kamarnya. Dia tidak boleh berada di sini. Dia harus bersama Allen sekarang! Kanda tidak lagi bingung sekarang. Dia sudah memutuskan. Kanda Yuu harus bersama Allen Walker. Itu sudah final. Dia tidak boleh kehilangan dia lagi. Kanda harus bersamanya.

Secepat kilat dia berjalan ke pintu dan membukanya. Tanpa memperhatikan sekitarnya, Kanda berjalan menuju pintu keluar dari apartemennya. Dia harus bersama Allen Walker! Itulah resolusinya. Maka dari itu, dengan satu tujuan dan pendirian yang teguh, Kanda memegang gagang pintu untuk membukanya. Namun sebelum Kanda membuka pintunya, sebuah tangan menahan tangannya yang memegang gagang pintu.

"Kanda! Kau mau kemana?" sebuah suara terdengar dengan nada khawatir dan cemas.

Kanda berhenti dan memandang marah ke arah pemilik tangan itu.

"Lavi! Lepaskan tanganmu! Aku mau keluar sekarang! Aku ada perlu!" kata Kanda dengan pandangan marah.

Lavi melepaskan tangan Kanda, namun dia memegang gagang pintunya.

"Kau mau kemana, Kanda?" tanya Lavi. Rasa khawatir masih terdengar.

"Bukan urusanmu, baka usagi!" bentak Kanda. Dia berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Lavi, namun tangan Lavi tetap menahan gagang pintu itu sekuat tenaga.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi, Kanda. Tidak sekarang," larang Lavi. Wajahnya benar-benar cemas. Sial! Dia tidak mengunci pintu itu tadi malam. Lavi baru ingat sekarang. Jadi, Kanda tentu saja akan bisa membuka pintunya.

"Dengar, baka usagi! Kau tidak bisa melarangku kemana aku mau pergi. Kau bukan siapa-siapaku. Sekarang singkirkan tanganmu atau aku tidak akan bertanggungjawab atas apa yang akan terjadi," desis Kanda berbahaya.

Lavi menatap Kanda. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakannya barusan. Ini bukan Kanda Yuu. Dia tidak akan berkata seperti itu kepadaku walau bagaimana pun dia membenciku. Kanda Yuu adalah sahabaku! Bentak Lavi kepada dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Ada sesuatu. Ya, sesuatu. Dan dia sebagai sahabatnya harus bisa menyadarkannya. Harus itu.

Kanda Yuu hampir melayangkan tinjunya kepada Lavi. Namun sebelum itu, Lavi menghindarinya. Dia menghindar ke samping kiri agar tidak terkena. Kanda terjengkang. Dia melepaskan pegangan gagangnya. Lavi menarik satu tangan Kanda. Kanda terkejut. Kanda berusaha meraih tangan Lavi dengan tangannya yang lain, namun tidak berhasil. Lavi sudah lebih dulu menekuk tangan Kanda kebelakang dan tangan yang lainnya juga dipakai untuk menarik tangan Kanda dan menahannya. Lavi mendorong tubuh Kanda ke tembok dan menahannya di sana. Kanda merasakan sakit di wajah dan tubuhnya yang menghantam tembok. Lavi berdiri dibelakangnya masih menekuk tangannya dan menahan tangan satunya berhimpitan dengan tubuh bagian belakang Kanda.

"Dengar, Kanda Yuu. Aku tidak peduli aku siapa mu. Tapi sekarang, kau tidak boleh kemanapun. Aku melarangmu dan suka atau tidak, aku punya hak untuk itu. Kalau kau mengerti, anggukkan kepalamu dan aku akan melepasmu. Tapi kalau kau membuat gerakan yang mencurigakan, aku tidak segan-segan akan menghempaskanmu ke tembok. Mengerti, Kanda Yuu?" kata Lavi dengan nada kesal meskipun dia masih khawatir.

Kanda mengangguk pelan. Lavi melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Kanda. Lavi berdiri sedikit menjauh untuk memberi ruang kepada Kanda. Kanda dengan perlahan membalikkan tubuhnya. Namun, setelah melihat Lavi menjauh, Kanda berniat untuk melaksanakan tugasnya yang tertunda. Lavi yang melihat itu, langsung memukul Kanda tepat di tengkuknya dan membuat Kanda pingsan. Lavi menghela napas.

"Dasar bodoh!" desis Lavi pelan.

Lavi kembali mengangkat Kanda dan membawanya ke sofa. Menidurkannya dan mengecek tubunya. Agak panas. Lavi mengambil kain hangat dan lap untuk diletakkan di kening Kanda. Lavi duduk sebentar di sofa tunggal sambil memperhatikan Kanda. kemudian, Lavi bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi mandi di kamar mandi milik Kanda.

Lavi keluar dari kamar Kanda dan masuk ke dapur. Membuat bubur sederhana dan mengambil sebotol air mineral. Dia kemudian keluar dari dapur. Duduk lagi di sofa tunggal dan makan.

"La . . . Lavi . . ." kata sebuah suara serak dari arah sofa panjang.

Lavi yang mendengarnya cepat-cepat meletakkan buburnya dan mendekat ke arah Kanda.

"Kanda . . . bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Lavi.

Kanda meraba dahinya. Merasakan lap basah di sana dan melepasnya. Lavi mundur dan bersiap-siap untuk menahan Kanda kalau-kalau dia akan berlaku seperti tadi. Namun tidak ada yang terjadi. Dia duduk di atas sofa dengan menyandarkan tubuhnya. Lavi lega.

"Ini. Minumlah," Lavi memberikan sebotol air mineral yang masih utuh kepada Kanda yang langsung meneguknya hingga habis.

"Terima kasih," ucap Kanda lemah. Lavi tersenyum kepadanya. Kanda sudah kembali, batinnya senang.

"Akan kuambilkan bubur untukmu," kata Lavi. Namun sebelum Lavi beranjak pergi, Kanda berkata dengan suara lemah, "Tidak, terima kasih. Nanti saja aku makan."

"Baiklah," Lavi kembali duduk. Dia menatap Kanda dan meyakinkan diri untuk bertanya.

"Kanda . . . sebenarnya . . . apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kenapa kau menghilang tadi malam? Kemana?" tanya Lavi ingin tahu dengan nada hati-hati dan cemas.

Hening. Kanda Yuu tidak menjawab. Dia hanya diam.

"Kalau kau tidak mau menjawabnya, itu bisa . . ."

"Allen Walker," kata-kata Lavi terpotong oleh Kanda.

Lavi menatap Kanda, "Allen Walker? Siapa dia?" tanya Lavi penasaran.

Kanda tidak menjawab. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa dan menutup matanya.

Allen Walker? Siapa dia? Lavi penasaran. Siapa orang yang dimaksud Kanda itu. Lavi tidak mengerti dan sepertinya Kanda tidak mau memberitahunya tentang Allen Walker saat ini. Lavi kemudian memutuskan untuk bertanya tentang kejadiannya saja.

"Yuu . . . apa kau ingat tentang kejadian tadi malam? Dimana dirimu berada?" tanya Lavi pelan-pelan dan hati-hati.

Kanda masih tidak bergerak dari posisinya saat itu. Dia diam. Lavi memutuskan untuk menunggu. Dan entah kenapa Lavi yakin kalau Kanda akan menjawabnya.

Setelah beberapa lama menunggu, akhirnya Kanda membuka matanya dan berkata, "Aku berada bersama Allen tadi malam. Dikamarnya. Sebuah rumah mewah," jawab Kanda. Nadanya menyiratkan dia merasa bahagia. Lavi mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Kau ingat bagaimana kau bisa ke sana?" tanya Lavi masih dengan hati-hati.

Hening sejenak sebelum Kanda menjawabnya.

"Aku ingin bertemu Allen. Aku melihatnya di balkon," mata Kanda mengarah ke Balkon. Secara otomatis, Lavi pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah balkon juga. Tidak ada apa-apa di sana. Lavi menatap Kanda dan melihat sepertinya Kanda melihat sesuatu atau seseorang di sana yang membuatnya bahagia, "Aku menghampirinya. Aku pergi bersamanya. Aku terbang tadi malam dan sampai dirumahnya," lanjut Kanda. Matanya tidak lagi mengarah ke balkon, namun dia tatapannya berubah menerawang.

Lavi menatap Kanda cemas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana dengan Allen Walker, Yuu?" tanya Lavi. Menyebut Allen Walker dengan pelan-pelan.

Kanda tersenyum. Senyum yang bahkan Lavi pun belum pernah melihatnya. Senyum lembut seakan Allen Walker berada didepannya.

"Aku menyatu dengannya. Aku membuatnya menjadi kenyataan," kata Kanda lembut.

"Setelah itu?" tanya Lavi penasaran.

Senyum di wajah Kanda menghilang.

"Aku tertidur dan bangun di kamarku hari ini," jawab Kanda dengan nada sedih kentara.

Kanda kembali menutup matanya dan tubuhnya jatuh ke samping. Dia tertidur.

Lavi mengangkat dan meletakkan kaki Kanda di atas sofa dan menyelimuti tubuhnya. Kanda lelah. Lavi tahu itu. Dia masih membutuhkan tidur untuk memulihkan tenaganya. Fisik maupun mental.

Lavi duduk menyandar di sofa dan menghela napas. Sesuatu tentang kejadian yang diceritakan Kanda adalah sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak terjadi. Kalau pun itu terjadi, itu harus di alam mimpi dan Kanda harus tidur. Bukan terbang keluar balkon dan tiba-tiba muncul di tempat asing yang sama sekali bukan sebuah rumah rumah mewah. Lavi sudah merasakan hal itu. Kanda, sahabatnya, telah pergi ke sana. Ke tempat dimana hanya para pengembara dan para pecinta serta para pemimpi berada untuk mewujudkan fantasi mereka yang sudah di luar batas. Seharusnya Kanda tidak kembali. Tapi Kanda kembali. Karena tempat itu tidak mengijinkan orang untuk kembali. Hanya datang kesana. Hal ini membuat Lavi sungguh lega. Lavi tahu alasan Kanda kembali. Mungkin tidak semuanya, namun hanya satu alasannya, yaitu karena siapa pun Allen Walker ini, dia ada dan nyata serta dia bukan roh jahat yang mengganggu. Dia manusia nyata dan hidup. Dialah pembuka hati bagi Kanda Yuu. Karena itu, Kanda kembali. Agar dia bisa bertemu dengan Allen Walker.

Lalu bagaimana dengan dirinya? Apakah dia bisa menjelaskannya? Jawabannya, tentu saja! Dia keturunan Bookman. Lavi tentu saja bisa menjelaskannya. Setelah semua yang diketahuinya tentang bulan dan suasana yang sangat tidak menyenangkan itu telah ada di dalam pikirannya. Teratur rapi seperti buku-buku yang ditata di toko buku. Namun, Lavi akan menyimpannya saja. Dia tidak akan menjelaskan apa pun. Bahkan kepada dirinya sendiri. Dia mungkin akan menceritakan tentang pengalamannya dan juga hal apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Kanda kepada Kanda suatu hari nanti. Yang jelas, tidak dalam waktu dekat. Lavi benar-benar tidak suka pengalamannya tadi malam.

**SetsunaSena**

Kanda Yuu terbangun di pagi hari kedua setelah malam pertamanya yang penuh gairah. Benar-benar dia tidur seharian hari sebelumnya. Kanda Yuu terbangun dengan mood yang sangat sangat buruk. Kepalanya pening dan perutnya terasa lapar sekali. Ditambah dia bangun di atas sofa membuat badannya pegal-pegal semua. Yang paling parah, dia melihat seekor, maaf, seorang berambut merah dengan julukan baka usagi duduk di atas karpet mahalnya yang indah dengan membawa cemilan dan menonton tv dengan santai. Kanda benar-benar marah melihat kelakuannya di pagi itu.

"Baka Usagi!" teriak desis Kanda dari belakang Lavi.

Lavi menoleh dan mendongak ke arah temannya. Kanda menatapnya dengan tajam. Biasanya, Lavi langsung mengkeret melihatnya. Tatapan Kanda benar-benar bisa membunuh kecoa. Lavi pernah melihatnya. Dia benar-benar merinding saat itu. Mengerikan, batin Lavi saat itu ngeri. Namun, hal itu tidak berlaku bagi Lavi sekarang. Dia luar biasa senang kanda telah bangun dan kembali pada dirinya semula. Makhluk super sadis yang pernah ada.

"Yuu! Kau sudah bangun! Bagaimana keadaanmu? Mimpi indah?" Lavi memeluk Kanda dengan gembira.

Kanda yang terkejut dan sangat risih dengan peukan Lavi, dengan kasar mendorong tubuh Lavi hingga mundur dan oleng. Hampir saja Lavi jatuh ke karpet kalau saja dia tidak berpegangan pada sofa tunggal dekat situ. Lavi tersenyum lebar menatap Kanda. Kanda menatapanya dengan jijik.

"Apa kau sudah gila?" raung Kanda.

"Tidak. Aku hanya senang kau sudah bangun. Kau kemarin tidur lama sekali. Sampai-sampai kukira kau mati," jawab Lavi dengan muka tanpa dosa.

Kanda ingin sekali melempar Lavi keluar jendela saat itu. Namun niat itu diurungkannya. Kepalanya yang masih pusing dan perutnya lapar serta tubuhnya yang pegal-pegal membuatnya malas melakukan itu. Buang-buang tenaga, begitu pemikiran Kanda.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, hah? Kalau kau mengotori karpetku, kau harus mencucinya dan mengepel lantai apartemenku selama sebulan," kata Kanda marah.

"Jangan sinis begitu. Kau tidur seharian kemarin. Untung hari Minggu. Jadi bisa santai. Kau harus berterima kasih padaku karena menjaga apartemenmu. Kalau kecurian bagaimana? Banyak kejadian lo," kata Lavi santai. Dia nyengir.

"Che. Sekarang buatkan aku sarapan sebelum aku mengusirmu," ujar Kanda kesal dan berjalan menuju ke kamarnya.

"Baik, Tuan Muda Yuu," jawab Lavi cengengesan. Dia menatap punggung Kanda saat berjalan kekamarnya. Seulas senyum tulus dan perasaan lega terlihat di wajah Lavi.

Lavi berada di apartemen Kanda seharian itu. Bagi Kanda, kehadiran Lavi yang cerewet itu mengganggunya. Namun bagi Lavi, itu salah satu cara untuk memastikan bahwa Kanda tidak akan menghilang lagi. Kanda bersikap seperti biasanya. Sadis dan menjengkelkan. Lavi lega dengan itu. Sepertinya Kanda telah lupa dengan kejadian kemarin. Lavi senang dengan itu. Namun sedikit kekhawatiran masih mengganjal di hatinya. Apakah Kanda perlu tahu? Lavi menjawabnya sendiri dengan cepat. Tidak sekarang.

**SetsunaSena**

Hari-hari berlalu seperti biasanya bagi Lavi dan Kanda. Berangkat kerja bersama, makan bersama, dan melakukan kegiatan lain bersama-sama. Dengan tingkah Kanda yang sama sekali tidak berubah tentu saja. Lavi juga kembali pada kehidupan yang biasanya. Tertindas oleh sang sahabat yang merupakan raja iblis. Salahkan Lavi yang masih saja tahan dengan Kanda. Bedanya, Lavi sekarang lebih sering memperhatikan Kanda. Ketakutan akan beberapa malam sebelumnya masih mengkhawatirkannya. Lavi tidak lupa apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya. Namun dia tahu, Kanda sudah melupakannya. Bukan melupakan, memang tidak ingat. Kanda kembali normal. Dia tidak lagi mengingat tentang Allen Walker dan Lavi tentu saja tidak akan mengingatkannya. Meskipun demikian, Lavi yakin bahwa suatu saat Allen Walker akan datang. Entah cepat atau tidak. Dan kalau itu terjadi, Lavi ingin tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan Kanda. Lavi akan berspekulasi tentu saja. Yang dia lakukan hanyalah menunggu saat itu saja.

"Ne, Yuu. Kau tahu yang dimaksud dengan Rodanthe?", tanya Lavi pada suatu sore kepada Kanda saat mereka sedang duduk-duduk di balkon Kanda untuk menikmati pemandangan sore hari.

"TIdak," jawab Kanda datar.

"Kau ingin tahu?" tanya Lavi. Dia menggeser kursinya mendekat sedikit ke Kanda.

"Aku ingin bilang tidak. Tapi aku tahu, kau pasti akan cerewet kalau aku bilang tidak. Jadi, kalau mau cerita, ceritakan saja. Tidak usah bertanya," jawab Kanda tanpa minat.

Lavi mendengus. Apa ruginya sih bilang iya? Batin Lavi dongkol.

Lavi menyeruput teh hijaunya. Minuman khas Kanda yang sedang bersantai.

"Dulu, saat aku masih kecil, kakekku sering berrcerita tentang sebuah tempat. Tempat ini adalah sebuah tempat yang hanya ada apabila kita menginginkan sesuatu dengan amat sangat saja," Lavi mulai bercerita.

"Oh. Seperti kamar kebutuhan di dalam Harry Potter," kata Kanda dengan santai. Tak menghiraukan pandangan Lavi yang heran bagaimana Kanda bisa tahu tentang itu. Yang dia tahu, Kanda hanya suka film action dan bukan film sihir-sihir anak-anak seperti itu.

"Aku pernah melihat Miranda melihatnya. Lumayan juga," ujar Kanda seakan tahu apa yang dipikirkan Lavi. Lavi hanya mendesah. Terserahlah, batin Lavi.

"Anyway . . . tempat itu adalah tempat dimana orang-orang yang datang ke sana tidak akan kembali lagi," kata Lavi.

"Kenapa tidak bisa kembali?" tanya Kanda. Sungguh, nada yang terdengar hanyalah nada yang terkesan menimpali tapi tanpa minat sama sekali. Lavi kesal sebenanrya, namun tidak dia lanjutkan kekesalannya. Memang begitulah Kanda, menyebalkan, batinnya sekali lagi merasa dongkol.

"Menurut kakekku, tempat itu tidaklah berada di dunia ini. Rodanthe berada di alam lain. Alam yang tidak memungkinkan siapa pun yang telah masuk ke sana untuk kembali ke tempat asalnya. Dan anehnya, setiap kali ada orang yang disinyalir telah berada di Rodanthe, keluarga maupun orang-orang yang mengenalnya akan mengatakan kalau dia sudah meninggal. Bahkan seringkali mereka sudah membuat kuburan untuk jasad yang sama sekali tidak ada. Hanya saja, bagi siapa pun yang melihatnya, jasad kasat mata itu terlihat begitu saja," kata Lavi panjang.

"Tempat yang aneh," komentar Kanda. Dia menuangkan ke cangkirnya lagi teh hijau dari pocinya.

Lavi menatapnya. Rodanthe. Tempat yang baru saja dia katakan keberadaannya kepada Kanda adalah tempat dimana Kanda pernah berada dulu. Kanda tidak mengetahuinya. Apakah dia akan mengetahuinya? Lavi tidak tahu. Mungkin saja. Bisa juga tidak.

"Lalu bagaimana bisa menemukan tempat itu?" tanya Kanda. dia menyeruput tehnya. Nada suaranya terdengar biasa saja.

"Rodanthe tidak bisa temukan. Rodanthe lah yang menemukan kita. Saat kita berharap pada sesuatu yang telah membuat kita sampai tergila-gila untuk mencapainya. Sebuah harapan dan impian yang hanya akan kita dapatkan bila kita sudah sampai di ambang batas kewarasan kita. Otak kita tidak bisa memprosesnya. Karena diri kita tidak dikendalikan oleh otak kita, melainkan oleh hawa nafsu serta keserakahan dan keangkuhan karena merasa diri menjadi sangat penting daripada orang lain," jawab Lavi serius. Matanya menatap Kanda yang sama sekali tidak memperhatikannya.

"Singkatnya, Rodanthe adalah sebuah tempat yang tidak menyenangkan," kata Kanda santai.

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu," Lavi menyetujui, "tapi ada seseorang yang telah keluar dari sana," kata Lavi dengan hati-hati.

"Siapa?" tanya Kanda. Dia memakan sepotong kue yang dibeli Lavi tadi siang.

"Seseorang yang tidak boleh kusebut namanya," kata Lavi berbohong.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kanda.

"Karena orang itu tidak mengingat keberadaannya saat berada di sana," jawab Lavi. Matanya masih menatap Kanda sengan serius.

"Hilang ingatan maksudmu?" tanya Kanda. Dia memakan kue kedua.

"Hanya ingatan tentang Rodanthe yang tidak dia ingat," jawab Lavi.

"Bagus untuknya. Untuk apa dia mengingat sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan itu?" ujar Kanda tenang.

Lavi diam. Ya, dia setuju. Untuk apa dia mengingat sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan. Kalau saja Kanda tahu. Rodanthe adalah tempat yang menyenangkan untuk orang-orang yang sudah tidak waras serakah. Namun Kanda ada benarnya juga. Orang-orang itu akan berada di Rodanthe selamanya. Kesenangan dan kebahagiaan mereka hanya semu belaka dan hanya berlangsung sekali. Selanjutnya, hanya diri mereka sajalah yang berada di Rodanthe yang tahu.

Dering nada handphone Kanda menggema di ruangan dalam apartemen Kanda. Kanda beranjak dari duduknya setelah menghabiskan tehnya. Lavi hanya menatap Kanda saat dia berjalan masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Kanda mengangkat handphonenya dan berbicara dengan seseorang di seberang sana. Dari gerak-gerik Kanda, Lavi bisa menyimpulkan kalau Kanda sedang berbicara dengan perasaan tidak senang. Alisnya berkerut dan terdengar beberapa nada tinggi dari suaranya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pembicaraan Kanda berhenti. Dia meletakkan handphonenya dengan kasar di atas meja. Lavi masuk sambil membawa perlengkapan "piknik" sederhana mereka. Langsung menuju ke dapur dan meletakkannya di sana. Kemudian dia keluar dari sana dan bergabung dengan Kanda yang sedang duduk sambil membalik-balik majalah dengan tampang kesal.

"Ada apa?" tanya Lavi sedikit khawatir.

"Ada pemberitahuan dari personalia kalau akan ada anak baru yang ditempatkan ke bagian kantorku," jawab Kanda kesal.

"Oh. Lalu apa masalahnya?" tanya Lavi yang menganggap Kanda kesal tidak masuk akal.

"Aku tidak suka anak baru yang belum berpengalaman. Pekerjaan kita sudah banyak. Tidak perlu ditambahi dengan harus mengajari orang baru yang sama sekali buta tentang apa yang akan kita lakukan. Lagipula, dia bukan anak magang," sungut Kanda.

"Memangnya siapa dia?" tanya Lavi agak bingung kenapa hal itu bisa dipermasalahkan.

"Katanya dia putra kenalan pemilik perusahaan kita. Anak itu baru berumur sembilan belas tahun dan baru saja pindah menetap ke Inggris setelah beberapa lama mengembara bersama ayahnya itu," terang Kanda dengan masih kesal.

"Jadi, apanya yang tidak berpengalaman?" tanya Lavi tidak mengerti.

"Baka usagi. Dasar bodoh. Anak baru itu pengembara, Lavi," kata Kanda habis sabar, "pengalaman mereka bukan untuk pekerjaan seperti ini melainkan sirkus keliling."

Lavi mencoba meresapkan kata-kata Kanda barusan di otaknya. Sirkus keliling. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang tidak asing di sana. Sesuatu yang luar biasa baru dalam diri Lavi. Dia tidak bisa memutuskan itu sesuatu yang menyenangkan atau tidak. Ketidaksabaran melanda Lavi sekarang. Dia merasakan suatu gairah yang aneh menyangkut anak baru itu yang sama sekali belum pernah dilihatnya. Dan sirkus keliling membuat sesuatu yang bagaikan percikan kembang api yang hampir padam itu kembali terang bersama dengan bermacam-macam letusan pikiran di benak Lavi. Sesuatu telah menggelitik Lavi dengan dua kata itu.

"Sebaiknya kau terima saja, Yuu. Barangkali anak itu jenius," kata Lavi yang entah mengapa merasa sedikit senang.

"Che. Memangnya aku bisa menolak apa?" sungut Lavi.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau marah-marah? Biarkan saja," ujar Lavi santai.

"Kalau aku tidak marah-marah sekarang, aku besok akan murka," jawab Kanda yang terasa tidak masuk akal bagi Lavi.

"Dan kau objek yang tepat untuk meluapkan persaannku, Lavi," lanjut Kanda agak mereda.

"Sialan kau, Yuu. Memangnya aku psikologmu apa," sungut Lavi.

"Terima saja. Daripada besok kau yang akan kulempar ke Sungai Thames," kata Kanda. marahnya sudah mereda.

Lavi bergidik ngeri. Selama ini, Sungai Thames menjadi subjek yang rawan bagi dirinya. Membayangkan dia tenggelam dan dimakan entah makhluk apa yang berada di dalam sungai membuat Lavi merinding. Kanda Yuu benar-benar kejam. Dan dia melihat seringaian kepuasan di bibir Kanda. Dasar setan. Tahu begini lebih baik dia selama-lamanya saja di Rodanthe, omel Lavi dalam hati. Sekali lagi, salahkan dirinya mau-mau saja menyelamatkan Kanda. Lavi terkadang ingin menjedugkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat seperti dia film-film lama kesukaannya.

"Ya sudah. Terserah kau saja. Dasar sinting," kata Lavi dengan dongkol, Kanda hanya nyengir," aku pulang dulu."

"Ya, sana pulang," Kanda membuat gerakan mengusir kepada Lavi. Lavi menjulurkan lidahnya sebelum dia menutup pintu apartemen Kanda.

Lavi turun ke lantai sepuluh. Masuk ke apartemennya dan langsung ke kamar tidur. Lavi berbaring di sana. Menatap langit-langit yang sepertinya menjadi menarik sekali saat itu.

Tiba-tiba, suara nada hanphone membuat Lavi hampir terjatuh dari ranjangnya saking kagetnya. Setelah menyumpah karena kaget, Lavi duduk di atas ranjangnya. Mengambil handphonenya dan menatap layar handphone tersebut yang menampilkan nomor yang tidak dikenal. Mata Lavi terbelalak. Nomor itu telah lama dilupakannya. Nomor yang dulu menghubunginya dan membuatnya ingin membunuh siapa pun yang meneleponnya dengan nomor ini.

Dengan perlahan, setelah menjadikannya ke mode loudspeaker, Lavi mulai berbicara.

"Halo."

Tidak ada jawaban.

Lavi tidak berusaha menyapa lagi. Dia mematikan panggilan telepon itu. Kemudian, sebelum Lavi yang masih kesal karena nomor aneh itu meletakkan handphonenya, sebuah text message terpampang di layar handphonenya. Lavi membuka pesan itu. Dari nomor tak dikenal tadi. Lavi membacanya dan membuat matanya terbelalak lagi.

"_Take care of your friend. Rodanthe is not the right place for both of you._"

Pesan itu tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa Lavi menghapusnya. Nomor tak dikenal itu juga menghilang tiba-tiba dari layar handphonenya. Lavi hanya bisa terkejut dengan semua itu. Dia duduk diam tak bergerak setelah meletakkan handponenya di atas kasur.

"Oh my God," kata Lavi. Dia menghembuskan napas. Entah harus merasa lega atau tidak. Yang jelas dia terkejut.

Sudah dua bulan sejak peristiwa itu terjadi. Dan sekarang, semuanya menjadi jelas bagi Lavi. Sejelas dia melihat ikan di dalam air yang jernih. Rodanthe. Tempat terkutuk itu.

Kalau saja dia tidak mencari Kanda . . .

Kalau saja dia tidak pergi malam itu . . .

Kalau saja dia membiarkan dirinya terperangkap dalam pusaran ketidakpastian malam itu . . .

Tapi tidak.

Bookman Lavi tidak akan seperti itu. Dia telah berjanji kepada kakeknya. Dan sekarang, semuanya telah terbukti.

"Rodanthe memang bukan tempat yang tepat untuk kami berdua, kakek," kata Lavi lirih. Seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

Lavi merasa ada suatu beban yang terangkat dari pundaknya. Dia menjadi sedikit ringan. Sekarang, dia hanya tinggal menunggu apa yang akan terjadi esok hari.

Lavi kemudian beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh muka. Dia lalu tidur setelah nya untuk menyambut pagi hari yang merupakan hari baru untuknya.

**SetsunaSena**

Pagi harinya, seperti biasa Bookman Lavi berangkat kerja dengan mengendarai mobil bersama sahabat sadisnya, Kanda Yuu. Dan seperti biasanya, suasana tidak menyenangkan bagi Kanda dengan Lavi yang bicara tiada henti di dalam mobilnya. Kanda ingin sekali melemparkan Lavi ke Sungai Thames saat itu juga. Tapi niat buruk itu urung dilakukan karena dia harus mengejar waktu agar tidak terlambat. Kanda bangun kesiangan hari ini. Sebuah rekor baru diciptakan oleh Kanda. bahkan Lavi pun dengan senangnya tertawa karena si perfect Kanda Yuu yang tidak pernah bangun sebelum matahari menampakkan sinarnya di hari bekerja, mendadak bangun setelah sang mentari dengan sinarnya yang indah memancar di pagi hari. Lavi senang sekali mendapatkan bahan olok-olok. Dan ini membuat Kanda kesal. Hanya masalah sepele, tapi membuat Kanda kesal karena membiarkan rabbit bodoh itu menegtahui kelemahannya. Kanda hanya bisa uring-uringan pagi itu.

Setelah sampai di kantor, Kanda dan Lavi langsung menuju ke lantai tempat kantor mereka berada dengan cepat. Beruntung mereka berdua tidak berpapasan dengan banyak orang sehingga dengan cepat mereka tiba di kantor mereka. Kanda baru mengetahui kalau itu adalah salah satu keuntungan dari bangun siangnya. Tapi dia tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Image nya akan tercemar. Kanda tidak suka itu. Sebagai manusia pagi hari. Lavi hanya cengar-cengir melihatnya. Kanda jadi tambah kesal.

"Selamat pagi Tuan Kanda," sapa Miranda.

"Pagi," balas Kanda dengan dingin.

Miranda seperti biasanya hanya pasrah dengan keadaan. Lavi tersenyum kepadanya.

"Jangan khawatir, kau tidak akan berubah jadi batu, Mira," ujar Lavi cengengesan.

Miranda tertawa mendengar itu, "Sebaiknya begitu."

"Pagi, Lena," sapa Lavi kepada Lenalee.

"Pagi. Weekend yang menyenangkan?" tanya Lenalee.

Lavi tersenyum, "Ya. Banyak petualangan."

Lenalee menatap bos nya tidak mengerti. Namun sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum, "Ah, jadi petualang ya."

Lavi mengangguk, "Begitulah."

Lenalee tertawa. Apa yang dipikirkannya tentu saja berbeda dengan apa yang dipikirkan Lavi. Lavi hanya tertawa mendengar komentar Lenalee itu. Memang itulah yang terjadi. Dan dia beruntung dirinya dan Kanda masih ada di dunia ini sekarang.

Pintu lift di lantai kantor Kanda terbuka. Menampakkan seorang dengan pakaian jas kerja lengkap bersama seorang pemuda berambut putih keluar dari sana. Orang berjas itu seakan mengantarkan anaknya untuk melihat-lihat kantor.

"Selamat pagi, Nona Lee. Tuan Bookman ada?" tanya orang berjas itu.

Lenalee langsung berdiri dengan sigap. Agak kaget dengan kunjungan yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Link. Tuan Bookman ada di dalam. Akan saya panggilkan," kata Lenalee kepada Tuan Link. Lenalee kemudian pergi ke kantor Lavi dan masuk ke sana setelah mengetuk pintunya. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia keluar bersama Lavi yang juga tampak terkejut.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Link. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Lavi. Dia sedikit terkejut dengan seorang pemuda berambut putih yang berdiri bersama Howard Link, pemilik perusahaan tempat Lavi bekerja. Ada sesuatu yang mengusik diri Lavi saat itu. Namun buru-buru dia menyingkirkan itu. Tidak sekarang.

"Sebelumnya, aku perkenalkan, ini adalah Allen Walker. Dia baru saja menetap di Inggris setelah beberapa lama tinggal di luar negeri bersama ayahnya," kata Howard Link mengenalkan pemuda yang dibawanya.

Pemuda itu menganggukkan kepala dan tersenyum. Baik Lavi maupun Lenalee sepakat bahwa pemuda itu manis sekali. Dengan senyum yang menawan seperti itu, siapa saja pasti akan bertekuk lutut dihadapannya.

"Perkenalkan, saya Allen Walker," kata Allen Walker sambil tersenyum.

"Ah ya. Aku Lenalee Lee. Sekretaris Bookman Lavi," kata Lenalee sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengannya. Allen Menyambutnya dengan gembira.

"Bookman Lavi. Tapi panggil saja Lavi," Lavi menglurkan tangannya dan disambut oleh tangan Allen Walker.

"Panggil saja aku Allen," kata Allen dengan tersenyum.

"Lavi, antar aku ke kantor Kanda," perintah Howard Link. Lavi mengangguk dan segera mengantarkan keduanya ke kantor Kanda diiringi pandangan dari Lenalee.

Miranda, sekretaris Kanda Yuu yang melihat kedatangan sang pemilik perusahaan langsung berdiri dari duduknya. Dia mengangguk hormat kepada Tuan Link.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Link," sapanya. Matanya menatap heran ke arah pemuda berambut putih itu.

"Selamat pagi, Nona Lotto. Ini Allen Walker," kata Link memperkenalkan Allen.

"Allen Walker. Senang bertemu denganmu," kata Allen dengan senyum manisnya.

"Sama-sama, Tuan Walker. Panggil saja aku Mira," kata Miranda dengan lembut. Matanya melirik sekilas ke arah Lavi yang mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum.

Lavi menganggukkan kepalanya ke arah Howard Link dan kemudian dia menuju ke kantor Kanda. Setelah mengetuk pintu dan mendapat jawaban yang dingin dari dalam, Lavi masuk bersama Howard Link dan Allen Walker.

Kanda mendongakkan kepalanya dari laptopnya. Melihat tiga orang yang sedang berdiri di seberang meja besarnya. Kanda berdiri. Berjalan ke arah mereka berdua dengan pandangan lurus ke arah pemuda berambut putih itu. Lavi hanya tersenyum sedangkan Howard Link memandangnya dengan tatapan bertanya. Apa yang salah dengan Kanda Yuu? Secara reflek, Howard Link memegang pundak Allen Walker. Berusaha melindunginya dari sesuatu yang mungkin tiba-tiba akan dilakukan Kanda Yuu kepadanya.

Kanda berdiri di hadapan mereka bertiga, tepatnya berdiri lurus di depan Allen Walker. Allen Walker melangkah tiba-tiba mendekat ke arah Kanda. Link berusaha mencegahnya tentu saja, namun tangan tangan Lavi menghalanginya. Link menatap marah ke arah Lavi yang menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah Kanda dan Allen. Howard Link yang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, entah kenapa menurut saja. Pandangan Lavi seakan memberitahunya sesuatu untuk diam saja dan menyaksikan sebuah drama yang akan terjadi.

"Allen."

"Yuu."

"Kau datang."

Allen mengangguk, "Iya. Aku datang."

"Maaf tentang pagi itu," lanjut Allen.

Kanda menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Semuanya baik-baik saja."

Mereka berdua saling menatap dalam diam. Lavi dan Link hanya memperhatikan.

"Yuu."

"Allen."

Hening lagi.

Kedua jantung Kanda dan Allen berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Keinginan untuk menyentuh satu sama lain membuncah dengan cepat. Allen menatap Kanda dengan pandangan rindu. Begitupun Kanda.

Kanda bergerak maju dan sekarang dia berada tepat di depan Allen. Tidak ada batas selain kain yang merupakan pakaian mereka sebagai pembatasnya. Kanda kemudian menarik pinggang Allen dengan satu tangan dan tangan yang lain menarik dagu Allen. Adegan berhenti di situ.

Adegan kedua terjadi. Kanda mendekatkan wajah Allen kewajahnya dan mencium Allen tepat di bibirnya dengan sensual. Lavi terpana melihat itu. Jadi begitu akhirnya, batinnya.

Link tidak mampu berkata-kata. Bergerak pun dia tidak mampu sekarang. Matanya membelalak dan mulutnya melongo. Apa yang akan dikatakannya kepada kedua temannya nanti? Apakah dia akan berkata, "Hei, Mana. Apa kau tahu Allens ekarang sudah punya pacar? Ternyata pacarnya adalah bawahanku,"? Link menggelengkan keapalanya. Tidak. Tidak bisa. Dia bisa tidak dipercaya oleh Mana Walker lagi. Apalagi dia harus menghadapi kekasih Mana yang merupakan seseorang yang penting di dunia bawah. Argh! Howard Link frustasi. Sialnya, dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa sekarang. Sepertinya seluruh tubuhnya menjadi kaku dan menyatu dengan semen sehingga dia menjadi patung.

"Jangan khawatir. Tidak akan ada apa-apa, Tuan Link," Lavi meremas pundak Link dengan pelan. Link menoleh kepadanya dengan pandangan bertanya.

Lavi berkata lirih sambil tersenyum kepada Link, "Karena aku adalah Bookman." Setelah itu, Lavi melepaskan pegangannya. Link menatapnya tak percaya.

Lavi kemudian menarik Link untuk keluar dari kantor meninggalkan kedua pasangan yang sedang berkangen-kangenan itu. Dengan sangat tidak rela, Link keluar bersama Lavi. Lavi harus menariknya ekstra keras karena Link berusaha untuk tetap berada di tempat. Sesekali Link menoleh dan menghentikan langkahnya untuk mencoba tetap berada di kantor Kanda. Tapi sial, Lavi telah menariknya hingga di ambang pintu.

"Tolong tutup gordennya, Lavi," kata Kanda tanpa melihat ke arah Lavi. Dia sibuk berciuman dengan Allen yang kini terlihat bibirnya membengkak.

Lavi mendorong Howard Link keluar kantor Kanda. Kemudian, kedua tangan Lavi menarik gorden di sisi kanan dan kiri pintu secara bersamaan tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Setelah itu, Lavi keluar dan menutup pintu dengan rapat. Semua yang berada di luar, melongo melihat semua itu. Lenalee dan Miranda hanya melihat sedikit, namun cukup untuk membuat gadis itu melongo dan kemudian senyum-senyum sendiri. Adegan live yaoi! Teriak mereka kegirangan dalam hati mereka berdua.

"Sebaiknya aku kembali ke kantorku," ucap Howard Link dengan masih sedikit bingung.

"Baiklah. Aku antar Anda ke sana. Mira, Lena, kuserahkan yang di sini ya," pamit Lavi. Dia segera berjalan bersama Howard Link menuju ke lift.

Lenalee dan Miranda hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "Baiklah," secara bersamaan.

**The End**

**Omake **

Lavi menatap Kanda dan Allen yang menghilang di balik pintu apartemen Kanda. Lavi tersenyum sendiri.

"Jadi memang begitu akhirnya," gumamnya. Lavi kemudian berjalan menuju ke lift dan menuju ke apartemennya.

Lavi menyeduh mie cup dan membuat secangkir kopi untuk dirinya sendiri. Lavi menikmati makan malamnya itu dalam diam. Dia senang dengan kenyataanyang terjadi. Pemikiran yang telah begitu lama berada dibenaknya sekarang terjawab. Ada orang yang telah membuka hati Kanda sekarang. Seseorang bernama Allen Walker.

Sebuah pemahaman mampir di dalam pikiran Lavi. Rodanthe . . . ternyata memang perlu ada untuk Kanda. Karena dari sanalah Kanda mendapatkan sesuatu yang akan menjadi pengisi hatinya. Kanda tidak cocok berada di sana, tapi harus berada di sana untuk mendapatkan hal yang baik itu. Ironis memang. Tapi itulah yang terjadi.

Sebuah ketukan di pintu membuyarkan lamunannya. Lavi berdiri dengan malas dan membukakan pintu. Lavi terbelalak melihat seseorang yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu itu. Matanya membulat dan senyumnya tiba-tiba mengembang. Tapi Lavi hanya berdiri saja. Diam tak bergerak.

"Apa kau tetap akan membiarkanku berdiri di sini sepanjang malam?" tanya tamu itu dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

Lavi tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, menarik tangan tamunya dan menutup pintu. Lavi memeluk tamu itu dengan tiba-tiba. Terkejut, tamu itu membalas pelukan Lavi dengan cepat.

"Kau kangen padaku ya?" goda tamu itu.

Tamu itu merasakan Lavi mengangguk dan tamu itu tersenyum.

"Aku dengar kau baru saja mendapat pengalaman di tempat menyebalkan itu," lanjut tamunya. Lavi melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tyky Mikk, aku tidak ingin bercerita tentang itu sekarang," Lavi menatap tamunya, Tyky Mikk, dengan marah.

Tyky Mikk hanya tertawa. Kemudian, dia menarik pinggang Lavi dan mencium bibirnya sekilas.

"Baiklah. Maaf. Ayo kita kekamarmu," Tyky Mikk menarik Lavi dipinggangnya. Lavi tidak protes tentu saja dan berjalan dengan cepat menuju ke kamar. Pintu kamar Lavi pun tertutup rapat.


End file.
